Légendes d'Automne
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] Octobre 1913. Ils étaient trois frères. Gilbert, l'aîné impétueux. Roderich, le musicien brillant. Ludwig, le cadet courageux. Tout avait commencé avec des fiançailles. Les Beilschmidt auraient dû s'en réjouir. Mais la guerre éclata et ne laissa personne indemne. Trois frères séparés par l'Histoire et l'orgueil, réunis par le Destin et le chagrin. [GerIta PruHun AusHun PruCan]
1. Première Partie

Bien le bonjour, ami lecteur, et bienvenue!

Voici donc la première partie de Légendes d'Automne...

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Genre : UA, drame

Contexte : à l'aube de la première guerre mondiale, la famille Beilschmidt se réunit autour d'un heureux événement...

Résumé : Octobre 1913. Tout avait commencé avec les fiançailles de Ludwig. Un événement heureux... Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ces réjouissances diviseraient à jamais la famille Beilschmidt et changeraient son destin. Et pourtant...

Protagonistes : Gilbert, Roderich et Ludwig Beilschmidt, Elizabeta Hedervary.

Pairings : Germany x Nyo!Italy ; Prussia x Hungary ; Austria x Hungary ; Prussia x Nyo!Canada ; Spamano

Playlist : YouTube ( /watch?v=NLtFsiOFn-4&list=PLiAGOJyChRm3Bbei8-XWkamcbTvzsrPvO )

Inspiré du film _Légendes d'Automne_ (avec Brad Piiiit) de 1994.

Notes : nous y voilà! Si vous me suivez sur Twitter, vous savez peut-être que durant les vacances de Noël j'ai regardé le film _Légendes d'Automne_ et que mon esprit infernal m'en a aussitôt proposé une version hétalienne... Il m'aura fallu 6 jours pour écrire les quelques 15 500 mots de cet OS, et j'ai corrigé le tout durant les vacances de carnaval, ce qui fait un total de 16 665 mots. Ce qui est trop pour un OS en une seule partie, je l'ai donc scindé en trois. Les deux suivantes paraîtront dans les semaines qui viennent.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette élucubration de mon esprit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Bonne lecture.

P.S. : rendez-vous à la fin pour des notes historiques/géographiques/diverses...

* * *

Légendes d'Automne

 _Octobre 1913._

C'était un matin brumeux d'automne. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait voir les arbres du parc émerger fièrement du brouillard. Les vertes feuilles se paraient de nuances orangées et rougeoyantes.

Roderich Beilschmidt aimait contempler la nature se réveiller le matin, avec sa première tasse de thé. La tasse de breuvage fumant entre les doigts, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du parc du manoir silencieux…

Tout cela était si paisible.

Il roula des yeux lorsqu'un élément vint perturber la parfaite et calme harmonie de la nature.

Monté sur un cheval noir, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte sur la peau d'albâtre, les cheveux en bataille et les bottes crottées jusqu'aux mollets, son frère revenait au grand trot d'une promenade matinale.

Gilbert.

L'aîné de la fratrie Beilschmidt. Il était tellement différent de ses frères cadets. Les cheveux blancs, la peau pâle, les yeux couleur de rubis. Il était albinos, et cela lui conférait un charme fou dont il jouait sur les femmes qui croisaient sa route. Habile de ses mains, il aimait le grand air, la liberté et les longues chevauchées. Il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours pour aller chasser avec des amis. Des trois frères Beilschmidt, c'était de loin le plus aventureux, le plus fougueux.

Bientôt, il rentra dans le manoir. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le parquet. Il fit irruption dans la salle à manger, où Roderich terminait sa tasse de thé.

Roderich.

De deux ans le cadet de Gilbert, leur différence se marquait non seulement dans leur physique, mais aussi dans leurs intérêts. Contraire presque parfait de son aîné, Roderich avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux améthyste et un grain de beauté près de la bouche. Plus mince, moins musclé, il ne ressemblait à son frère que par la peau diaphane qu'ils partageaient. Roderich était aussi élégant et raffiné que Gilbert pouvait être rude, et, virtuose du piano, il rêvait d'une carrière de musicien quand son frère songeait à un tour du monde.

"Salut, Roddy! Quelle belle matinée, n'est-il pas?"

Roderich haussa un sourcil au surnom, comme il le faisait depuis… Vingt ans maintenant, ou peu s'en fallait.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda-t-il à son aîné.

"Insomnie. Je suis parti à l'aube, jusqu'à Munich. Au retour, j'ai rattrapé le courrier!" dit-il fièrement en exhibant des enveloppes un peu froissées. "Il y en a une de Ludwig." précisa l'aîné avec un large sourire.

"Fais voir!" exigea Roderich avec empressement, perdant sa façade calme.

Gilbert, avec un sourire en coin, maintint les lettres hors de portée du plus jeune, qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête, ce qui arracha un soupir agacé au pianiste.

"Où est le vieux?"

Le brun roula des yeux.

" _Père_ est à la bibliothèque."

"Etait." le reprit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux frères se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Dans l'encadrement de l'imposante porte de bois foncé, vêtu d'un pantalon brun et d'un gilet assorti sur une chemise blanche, de longs cheveux blonds autour d'un visage sévère mais souriant, Ulrich Beilschmidt fit son entrée.

"Bonjour, les garçons. Des nouvelles de Ludwig, c'est ça?"

Ils s'attablèrent tous les trois pour le petit-déjeuner. Roderich s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de café.

"Toutes fraîches de ce matin." commenta Gilbert en déposant le tas de courrier devant son père.

Ulrich n'accorda aucune attention aux autres missives, et se saisit de la première. Une enveloppe oblitérée à Berlin, sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture fine et courbe de son plus jeune fils.

Il lut à haute voix.

" _Cher père, chers Gilbert et Roderich. Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup depuis…"_

"Ah! C'est rien de le dire!" commenta l'albinos avec une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix rocailleuse. "Pardon." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire navré devant les regards incendiaires de ses frère et géniteur.

" _Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup depuis mon arrivée à Berlin. Je vous présente mes excuses. Néanmoins, sachez que la vie ici est tellement animée! Je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Les cours sont passionnants, et j'ai rejoint divers groupes littéraires et politiques, ce qui me prend beaucoup de mon temps libre. Aussi, cela va peut-être vous étonner, car j'en suis le premier surpris, mais… J'ai rencontré une jeune femme. Elle vient d'Italie, et ses frères étudient avec moi. Elle prend part à bon nombre de nos activités, et je peux dire avec honnêteté que je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur plus belle créature de ma vie. Nous sommes fiancés…"_

Gilbert siffla, admiratif. Nouveaux regards noirs de la part des deux autres Beilschmidt.

"… _Et nous aimerions nous marier l'été prochain. Avant cela, bien sûr, je compte vous présenter Felicia. Je pensais venir vous rendre visite en novembre avec elle, pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Nous serons accompagnés d'une de ses amies, qui séjournera quelques jours au manoir avant de rejoindre sa famille à Budapest. J'ai supposé que le manoir serait suffisamment grand que pour nous accueillir tous les trois ne serait-ce qu'un temps. J'attends votre approbation. Portez-vous bien, votre Ludwig._ "

Ludwig.  
Dernier de la fratrie, deux ans plus jeune que Roderich, il était aussi celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père. Grand, blond, bien bâti, il avait des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel pouvait l'être, et un visage neutre qui se colorait facilement malgré un abord froid. Taciturne et timide, il étudiait à l'université Humboldt de Berlin. Depuis toujours, il s'appliquait aux études et avait été meilleur élève que ses aînés. A des capacités intellectuelles remarquables, par lesquelles il ressemblait à Roderich, il associait les mêmes dispositions physiques que Gilbert, mais encore plus musculeux.

Un ange passa au-dessus de la table des Beilschmidt. Ce fut Gilbert qui rompit le silence en partant d'un grand rire.

"Ah! Ce cher Lulu… Fiancé! Voilà une bonne surprise!"

"Il a agi sans te concerter…" remarqua Roderich à l'adresse de son père.

"Bha, Ludwig est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans ses histoires de cœur." décréta Ulrich.

"Et donc?"

"Et donc il épousera cette jeune fille s'il le veut."

"Je suis impatient de voir à quoi elles ressemblent…" marmonna Gilbert.

oOo

 _Novembre 1913._

L'habitacle de la diligence était calme, le silence uniquement troublé par la voix douce de Felicia dont l'enthousiasme ne tarissait pas à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la campagne en provenance de Munich. Ils étaient partis voilà plusieurs jours de Berlin en train, et avaient logé en route à Leipzig et Nuremberg.

Ludwig se plaisait en la compagnie de sa fiancée, et il apprenait à connaître un peu mieux Elizabeta Hedervary, qui sous des dehors indomptables se révélait être une jeune femme tout à fait élégante et distinguée.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Berlin, Ludwig, peu habitué à la ville et aux mœurs urbaines, avait été grandement surpris d'y trouver des femmes cultivées… Felicia elle-même possédait une culture générale étonnante. Il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de la délicate Italienne, de ce divin sourire, de ces enchanteurs yeux ambrés et de ces abondantes boucles auburn. Il connaissait bien ses frères, envoyés étudier en Allemagne par leur grand-père. Aussi, lorsque Ludwig avait émis le souhait de se fiancer, la famille Vargas avait bien accueilli cette proposition, à part peut-être l'aîné des petits-enfants, Lovino, qui faisait autorité en l'absence du grand-père. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu refuser le bonheur à sa sœur cadette, et quant à Feliciano, du même âge que Ludwig et jumeau de Felicia, il s'était montré ravi d'accueillir un si bon ami dans la famille.

Ludwig espérait que ses propres frères réserveraient un accueil chaleureux à sa promise.

Une fois à l'arrêt, Ludwig jeta un regard au dehors pour apercevoir les grilles délimitant le parc du manoir.

Le ciel menaçait de pleuvoir. Autant en profiter pour rentrer tant que le sol était encore sec.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, et se posta galamment à l'extérieur pour aider ces dames à en descendre.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants à travers le parc avant d'atteindre le bâtiment de taille modeste.

Il était exactement comme Ludwig se rappelait l'avoir vu la première fois. Une grande bâtisse de pierre claire, à laquelle on accédait par un escalier de marbre blanc.

La famille n'était pas d'origine noble, mais issue de la bourgeoisie. Leurs aïeux avaient fait fortune dans l'industrie minière au siècle dernier. Ulrich Beilschmidt avait racheté ce petit manoir, ancienne résidence secondaire d'une famille aristocratique, lorsque son épouse était décédée des suites d'une maladie. Ludwig avait… Quatre ans, tout au plus. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment sa mère… Et avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans cette campagne munichoise, à l'écart de tout, élevé par leur père et quelque précepteur avec ses deux frères.

Mais il était arrivé un âge où rester cloîtré hors du monde ne lui avait plus suffi, et il avait décidé d'entreprendre des études à la capitale. Autant dire qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Mais, quand même… Il devait avouer qu'il était content d'être de retour chez lui.

Sur le perron se tenait son père, ses longs cheveux blancs noués en catogan, qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. A ses côtés se trouvait Roderich, fier et droit dans son blazer bleu nuit, qui semblait très heureux lui aussi de voir revenir son petit frère.

Ludwig remarqua avec une pointe de déception que Gilbert manquait à l'appel.

On entendit un bruit de sabots derrière les visiteurs, qui se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir apparaître un jeune homme albinos sur son étalon noir, visiblement de retour d'une promenade dans les bois.

"Ludwig! Bien le bonjour!" le héla-t-il, perché sur sa monture.

Il mit l'étalon au pas, et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'attroupement avec l'un de ses sourires ravageurs accrochés aux lèvres. Arrivé à hauteur des dames, il saisit deux roses jusqu'alors accrochées à sa selle et en tendit une à Felicia, une à Elizabeta.

"Oh!" s'extasia l'Italienne. "Tous les fils de la famille Beilschmidt sont-ils de tels gentlemen?"

"Vous épouserez le meilleur, je vous l'assure, Mademoiselle Vargas." rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. "Nous n'avons pas été présentés." ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre jeune femme.

Les cheveux relevés en une coiffure compliquée qui disparaissait sous un chapeau, la jolie Hongroise souriait malgré elle au geste de Beilschmidt. Dans son tailleur crème, elle lui apparut comme une femme indépendante, si différente des poupées de salon, et peu encline à se laisser séduire. Le sourire du cavalier n'en fut que plus grand lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux, émeraude, de l'invitée.

"Elizabeta Hedervary." répondit-elle finalement.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Mademoiselle. C'est un honneur."

Il attrapa la main qui avait réceptionné la rose et y déposa un chaste baisemain. D'autres auraient peut-être rougi, mais Elizabeta ne manifesta aucune réaction, quoique son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement.

Il daigna enfin descendre de cheval, et se tourna vers Ludwig.

"Bruder!" l'accueillit-il avant de lui offrir une étreinte, à laquelle le plus jeune répondit gauchement.

Du haut du perron, où Roderich et Ulrich attendaient toujours, le musicien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec un certain agacement que, parmi la famille mise sur son trente et un, Gilbert jurait atrocement dans sa chemise ample, son pantalon tâché, ses bretelles lâches et sa casquette.

Enfin, il avait fait son petit effet, et Roderich supposa que c'était ce qu'il voulait…

Ils firent finalement rentrer leurs visiteurs dans le manoir et les guidèrent jusqu'au salon, tandis que Gilbert disparaissait pour un brin de toilette.

oOo

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut très spécial. Il y avait presque quinze ans que les Beilschmidt n'avaient pas dîné en présence de dames dans le cadre strictement privé. Il y avait bien eu quelques réceptions et repas d'affaires, mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Ulrich siégeait en bout de table. A sa droite, les deux jeunes femmes, tandis que le dernier de ses fils occupait la place à sa gauche. A côté de lui, ses deux frères. Roderich faisait face à Elizabeta, mais celle-ci lançait fréquemment des regards en direction de Gilbert.

L'aîné était en effet plus présentable maintenant. Il avait revêtu une redingote et coiffé ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant un visage impeccablement net à la perfection de marbre. Ses yeux rougeoyaient à la lueur des chandelles et des lustres.

"Et vous étudiez aussi à Berlin, Mademoiselle Hedervary?" demanda l'albinos.

Ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de femmes se voyaient octroyer l'accès à l'université, alors pourquoi pas?

"Pas exactement, Monsieur Beilschmidt…"

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Gilbert." la reprit-il avec un sourire.

"Hé bien, Gilbert… Je suis montée à Berlin pour prendre part aux mouvements féministes."

Il faillit recracher sa gorgée de vin –mais ç'aurait été atrocement impoli.

"Ah oui?" releva Ulrich.

"Oui." confirma la jeune femme. "Mais laissons nos considérations politiques de côté, je ne crois pas que cela intéresse qui que ce soit."

"Oh, détrompez-vous, je suis très intéressé. Alors ainsi, vous prônez l'égalité entre les sexes? Vous vous adonnez donc à des activités masculines comme l'escrime ou…"

"Je monte à cheval aussi bien qu'un homme, entre autres. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de vous imiter, tout à l'heure."  
"S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir… Je serais curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre! Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner en forêt, demain matin? Nous serons de retour pour le déjeuner."

"Avec plaisir. Je serai très heureuse de vous démontrer que femmes et hommes peuvent s'en tirer de la même façon dans une même discipline."

Elle lui adressa un sourire et un regard appuyé par-dessus son verre de vin.

"Sur ces considérations, Roderich, que dirais-tu de nous jouer quelque chose après le repas?" suggéra Ulrich.

"Hé bien…"

"Je vous en prie, Roderich!" le pria Felicia, "Ludwig dit que vous êtes le meilleur pianiste de ce siècle!"

"Ah oui?" s'amusa le brun. "Tu exagères peut-être un tantinet, petit frère, mais… Si cela peut vous être agréable, Felicia, je me ferai une joie de vous jouer un morceau ou deux ce soir."

oOo

Gilbert était accoudé à la cheminée, un dernier verre de vin pourpre en main. Il admirait les fiancés qui dansaient lentement au rythme d'une valse viennoise jouée magistralement par Roderich. L'aîné avait rarement contemplé son petit frère aussi heureux, ce fin sourire timide sur ses lèvres étant presque nouveau pour lui.

Ulrich, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, écoutait. Elizabeta se tenait debout à côté du piano, et suivait chaque mouvement de main du musicien avec une fascination flagrante.  
Une fois le morceau terminé, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges:

"C'était fantastique, Roderich!"

"Vous êtes musicienne?" s'enquit-il.

"Pas le moins du monde! Mais j'aurais aimé l'être… Vous êtes si talentueux… Vous avez déjà songé à… partir pour vous faire connaître?"

"J'ai déjà donné quelques concerts, mais jusqu'ici rien de bien important."

"Je suis sûre que votre carrière décollerait immédiatement à Vienne."

"Vous croyez? Oh, j'en suis flatté, mais…"

Gilbert préféra ne pas écouter le reste de la conversation et quitta la pièce. Ces flatteries et courbettes polies n'étaient pas du tout pour lui plaire. Encore moins en sachant que son frère excellait bien plus que lui dans le domaine.

oOo

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, où Roderich était monté lire, il put voir les deux cavaliers revenir de leur promenade. Elizabeta semblait si différente aujourd'hui d'hier, dans sa tenue d'équitation! Elle en devenait presque masculine, mais Roderich trouvait un certain charme dans cette silhouette élancée mise en valeur par l'accoutrement moulant.

Ils descendirent de cheval, les menant par la bride à travers l'herbe. Une fois devant le manoir, Gilbert remplit un seau d'eau pour abreuver les montures, mais un éclair de malice passa dans les orbes rouges et il éclaboussa Elizabeta, qui récompensait alors son cheval. L'eau claire la frappa dans le bas du dos et lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle identifia bien vite l'origine des troubles, et Gilbert se mit à courir pour échapper à sa vengeance, abandonnant probablement par jeu le seau à la portée de la jeune cavalière, qui l'attrapa et entreprit de le poursuivre.

Roderich ne sut trop comment, elle échoua entre les bras puissants de l'albinos, qui ne la laissa pas partir tout de suite et la retint un moment contre son coeur en une étreinte étroite, alors qu'ils riaient tous deux aux éclats.

Il serra les dents. Qui sait ce qui avait pu se produire entre ces deux-là dans les bois…

Il détourna les yeux de sa fenêtre, déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet et quitta la pièce pour jouer un peu avant le déjeuner.

oOo

Elizabeta ne passa pas plus d'une semaine chez les Beilschmidt. Le septième jour, elle avait plié bagage, et avait commandé un fiacre pour l'amener jusqu'à la gare de Munich, où elle continuerait son périple jusqu'à Budapest.

Les trois frères Beilschmidt et leur père, ainsi que sa bonne amie, lui faisaient leurs adieux devant le manoir, à mi-chemin entre la porte et la voiture.

"Faites bon voyage." lui souhaita Ulrich.

"Croyez-vous que c'est prudent de voyager seule?" s'enquit Roderich.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ma sécurité, Roderich. Je peux me débrouiller seule." assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Revenez nous voir lorsque vous remonterez à Berlin." suggéra Gilbert.

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

Elle échangea une étreinte avec Felicia, puis avec Ludwig, et s'encourut vers le fiacre.

Roderich risqua un regard vers son aîné. Il arborait un sourire en coin victorieux, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

oOo

 _Février 1914._

Ludwig et Felicia étaient repartis, eux aussi, non sans la bénédiction du père de famille qui se réjouissait du mariage prochain.

La vie au manoir reprit son cours. Ennuyeux selon Gilbert, paisible d'après Roderich, qui se complaisait dans le calme et la quiétude.

Il entretenait une correspondance suivie désormais, à la fois avec Ludwig et avec Elizabeta. Elle lui avait acheté un petit quelque chose lors d'une escale à Vienne, et ne pouvait attendre de le revoir pour le lui offrir.

Plus il lui écrivait, et plus il se prenait à attendre son prochain séjour au manoir, lui aussi.  
Et plus Gilbert le voyait, au coin du feu, en train de rédiger ses longues épîtres, comme il l'avait fait tout l'hiver, plus il avait envie de courir à Budapest conquérir le cœur de la belle avant son frère ou les stupides mots qu'ils pouvaient échanger.

Ce n'était pas spécialement une question de sentiments. Certes, Elizabeta Hedervary était une femme attirante, énigmatique, et valait bien qu'on se donne la peine de briser la façade de misandrie pour la faire succomber à ses charmes, mais au-delà de ça…  
C'était une affaire de fierté pour l'aîné de la fratrie. Lui, le Don Juan, le Casanova. C'était lui qui faisait tourner la tête à toutes les jeunes filles et toutes les dames! Jamais aucune ne s'était intéressée à Roderich après l'avoir vu, lui, Gilbert. Pourquoi Mademoiselle Hedervary dérogerait-elle à la norme? Evidemment, elle dérogeait à toutes les normes, de ce que l'albinos en savait, mais… le cœur des femmes n'était-il pas le même?

Il se consolait en se disant qu'Hedervary avait autant besoin de liberté que lui. Et puisqu'elle reviendrait cet été, il n'aurait qu'à sortir le grand jeu pour l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. La rivalité nouvelle entre les deux frères ne faisait que pimenter un peu le jeu.

oOo

 _Juin 1914._

Il avait été convenu que le mariage aurait lieu en août, le temps que les Italiens retournent chercher leur grand-père à Rome. Mais, sitôt l'université terminée, Ludwig revint dans sa famille avec sa fiancée. Elle redécouvrait les environs, maintenant dorés par le soleil et florissants. Et le jeune Allemand redécouvrait ses frères, plus froids l'un envers l'autre qu'il ne les avait vus, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, comme si la distance s'était invitée entre deux êtres qui se côtoyaient pourtant tous les jours et vivaient si proches.

La relation des aînés avait toujours été complexe, Ludwig le savait –il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer ce phénomène. D'un côté, Gilbert était un athlète et recevait les félicitations de son père pour ses exploits physiques, mais se sentait détrôné dans l'estime du paternel par un cadet artiste qui savait si bien charmer les oreilles d'Ulrich. Il y avait cette rivalité entre eux, cette impression de ravir et de décevoir à la fois le patriarche alors que l'autre lui apportait la satisfaction dans le domaine contraire.  
Et pourtant, tous s'accordaient à adorer Ludwig, le petit Ludwig, le timide Ludwig qui semblait réussir en tout –il était même plutôt bon violoniste. Ses deux aînés l'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre, sans aucune pointe de jalousie, et auraient tout fait pour lui, sans que leur rivalité ne l'atteigne. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, mais était toujours attristé de constater que les contacts entre ses aînés étaient envenimés par de telles sottises.

Toutefois, Ludwig évitait d'y penser, et cela était plus facile lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence de ses aînés. Il passait donc la plupart de ses journées en compagnie de Felicia. Lorsqu'ils ne prenaient pas le soleil dans le parc, la jeune femme dessinait son fiancé qui prenait alors la pose pendant des heures. Il leur arrivait aussi de se rendre à Munich pour quelques emplettes et, parfois, Ulrich se joignait à eux.

Bientôt, Elizabeta leur revint d'Autriche-Hongrie, plus souriante que jamais à l'idée de retrouver ses deux amis de Berlin et la famille Beilschmidt. Sur l'invitation du père de famille, elle passerait l'été chez eux.

Elle demeura plus avenante avec Ludwig et Felicia, les gratifiant d'une étreinte à son arrivée, tandis que les trois autres Beilschmidt n'eurent droit qu'à des poignées de main.

Gilbert, comme il fallait s'y attendre, lui refit le coup du baisemain.

"Vous nous revenez encore plus ravissante, Mademoiselle." commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

"Je suis ravie de vous retrouver égal à vous-même, Gilbert!" répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Roderich lui offrit son bras pour la mener à l'intérieur, et ils entamèrent une discussion sur Vienne, qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de visiter lors de ses allées et venues entre l'Allemagne et l'Autriche-Hongrie.

Sitôt arrivés au salon, elle pria Roderich de bien vouloir lui jouer un morceau, doléance à laquelle le musicien céda bien volontiers. Il s'installa derrière son piano, s'assit bien droit sur son siège, et posa délicatement les doigts sur les touches pâles, avant de les faire voyager d'un bout à l'autre du clavier en une danse envoûtante, arrachant à l'instrument des notes précises et délicieuses à l'oreille.

Elizabeta l'écouta avec grande attention. Le morceau terminé, elle le complimenta en conséquence, une fois de plus charmée par les talents de Roderich qui, disait-elle, lui avaient manqué lorsqu'elle avait été de retour dans sa famille.

D'une petite valise, elle sortit un paquet de papier kraft et le tendit au pianiste qui, une fois debout, se retrouvait sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

"Comme promis, Roderich… Voilà un petit cadeau que je vous ai rapporté de Vienne." dit-elle avec un sourire amical.

"Huh, oh, merci beaucoup, Elizabeta… Je vous avoue avoir cherché quoi vous offrir pour vous remercier de ce présent, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui…"

"Ne vous excusez pas, Roderich." l'interrompit-elle.

Il se tut et prit l'enveloppe de kraft, qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Il en retira un grand cahier à la couverture bleu nuit, finement relié. Il l'ouvrit à une page et caressa du bout des doigts le papier d'une grande qualité. Un cahier de partitions. Provenant à l'évidence d'une papeterie huppée de Vienne.

"Je… Merci beaucoup, Elizabeta. Je ne sais que dire."

"J'ai vu ces cahiers et j'ai tout de suite songé à vous. Vous composerez vos premières œuvres en pensant à moi, ainsi!" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. "Vous êtes trop talentueux que pour ne pas être reconnu pour vos propres créations, Roderich."

"Merci, du fond du cœur."

"Que diriez-vous de me rejouer un morceau pour me remercier?"

"C'est dans mes cordes."

oOo

Août 1914.

La nouvelle était tombée. L'assassinat de l'archiduc Franz Ferdinand. Les déclarations de guerre.

Ludwig enserrait dans son poing un article de journal annonçant les derniers événements, si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, un silence consterné et choqué régnant sur la pièce.

"Je m'engage dans l'armée." annonça Ludwig de but en blanc.

Son père le dévisagea avec un regard désapprobateur.

Felicia leva vers lui des yeux implorants.

Roderich se leva de son siège.

"Ludwig!" balbutia-t-il.

"Ma décision est prise. Je pars demain. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher ou de me retenir. C'est mon devoir et je suis fier de partir l'accomplir. Je crois que nous devrions tous en faire autant ici."

Il darda un regard azur sur Roderich, puis sur Gilbert, avec plus d'insistance. Ensuite, il échangea un regard avec son père, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air d'approuver ses projets.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que te voir t'engager soit ce que j'attends pour le bonheur de mes fils." dit-il finalement. "Si jamais…"

Gilbert se leva à son tour et mit fin à cette phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il marcha vers son frère et l'étreignit.

"J'irai avec toi." décida-t-il.

"Gilbert, tu n'es pas obligé…"

"Je le veux, Ludwig."

L'aîné se tourna vers l'assistance, comme pour la mettre au défi de s'opposer à sa décision. Personne ne prononça un mot.

"De toute façon, je peux pas passer mon existence entière à m'ennuyer ici. Faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie! Allez, Ludwig, on a des préparatifs à faire!"

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, lançant une œillade du côté d'Elizabeta. Ses doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, elle ne cilla pas.

Felicia se réfugia entre les bras puissants de son fiancé. Elle versa probablement quelques larmes sur son épaule, inquiète de savoir Ludwig bientôt parti pour le front.

"Je t'attendrai." assura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Je t'attendrai, Ludwig!"

"Je te reviendrai." promit-il.

oOo

Le lendemain, les deux frères étaient prêts pour le voyage. Comme Gilbert l'avait prévu, Roderich n'avait aucune intention de les accompagner. Il n'avait effectué qu'un service civil, après tout, contrairement à ses aîné et cadet, et la loi ne l'obligeait pas à prendre part à la mobilisation puisque deux Beilschmidt répondraient à l'appel sous les drapeaux.

Une fois de plus, la famille se retrouvait donc réunie sur le perron pour des adieux.

Felicia ne cachait plus ses larmes, étreignait et embrassait Ludwig sans se résoudre à le laisser partir. Les adieux d'Elizabeta et de Gilbert furent moins chaleureux.

"Faites attention à vous, Gilbert." le pria-t-elle néanmoins à bonne distance.

"Comptez sur moi."

"J'attendrai votre retour ici avec Felicia."

Gilbert acquiesça, et déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père, qui lui donna l'accolade.

"Veille sur Ludwig, je t'en prie."

"Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets."

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'albinos arriva alors face à Roderich. Un silence flotta quelques brefs instants entre eux, avant qu'un sourire en coin naisse sur les lèvres pales de Gilbert et qu'il serre son frère dans ses bras à son tour. Roderich lui rendit son étreinte, mais elle ne dura pas.

"J'te confie la maison, Roddy! Et le vieux." ajouta-t-il à voix basse et avec un clin d'œil.

Roderich roula des yeux au surnom, mais son sourire persista.

Les deux Beilschmidt dévalèrent les marches du manoir et avec un dernier signe de la main, disparurent dans le bois pour attraper la diligence qui passerait bientôt pour les amener à Munich, vers leurs prochaines affectations.

Felicia pleurait en silence, et essuyait ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir en une vaine tentative de stopper ses pleurs. Roderich lui offrit son bras, qu'elle saisit, et posa la tête sur son épaule une fois que Ludwig eut disparu de son champ de vision.  
"Ils reviendront." assura Roderich.

La jolie rousse hocha la tête.

Le pianiste se retrouvait à compatir. D'un bonheur presque total, comprenant un fiancé bien élevé, très gentil, et très amoureux, ainsi qu'un mariage éminent, elle passait à une profonde incertitude et une grande inquiétude. Ludwig, exposé au danger, reviendrait-il? Leur mariage et leur bonheur se voyaient reportés à une date qu'elle ne pouvait prédire. De plus, elle restait sans nouvelle de ses frères. Or, la situation en Italie se rapprochait d'une guerre civile… Et si elle n'avait rien à craindre pour Feliciano, peu intéressé par la politique, elle s'inquiétait plus pour Lovino qui, de retour en Italie, s'investissait certainement dans quelque mouvement révolutionnaire et se jetterait dans toutes les mêlées qui se présenteraient. La pauvre Italienne était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, c'était indéniable. Aussi Roderich ne se déroba pas et offrit à la jeune femme le soutien dont elle avait probablement besoin.

* * *

Les choses se gâtent dans la seconde partie!

Traductions

Bruder : frère (allemand)

Vati : Papa (allemand)

Notes

L'université Humboldt est une université de Berlin. Fondée par un Prussien.

Lors de la mobilisation des troupes, un homme n'était pas obligé de s'enrôler si deux membres de sa famille rejoignaient déjà l'armée, ce qui explique que Roderich reste à Munich. C'était une mesure prise de façon à ce que tous les fils d'une même famille ne tombent pas sur le champ de bataille en laissant leur famille en difficulté.

La semaine prochaine nous partons en guerre avec Ludwig et Gilbert!

Merci de votre lecture, à la semaine prochaine~

... Ou tout de suite si vous voulez avoir l'amabilité de laisser une review... ;)


	2. Deuxième Partie

Bonjour tout le monde!

Cette semaine, je vous présente la deuxième partie de _Légendes d'Automne_.

Playlist : YouTube ( /watch?v=NLtFsiOFn-4&list=PLiAGOJyChRm3Bbei8-XWkamcbTvzsrPvO )

Je vous remercie pour les reviews/follows/favoris laissés sur la première partie, j'espère sincèrement que celle-ci vous plaira et que vous laisserez une review, ça me ferait très plaisir!

Nous reprenons donc l'intrigue en mars 1915... Et le drame arrive...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page pour les notes!

* * *

 _Mars 1915._

Les mois s'écoulaient lentement en l'absence des deux fils Beilschmidt, partis pour le front de l'Est et stationnés en Prusse Orientale.

Roderich lisait le journal tous les jours, et partait souvent à la rencontre de la diligence pour obtenir les lettres éventuelles de ses frères le plus tôt possible. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de pousser jusqu'au village pour avoir les dernières informations en provenance du front, et il se rendait plus régulièrement à Munich pour les mêmes raisons. Ulrich l'en remerciait, et lui arrachait presque le courrier des mains lorsqu'il revenait.  
Quant aux dames… L'angoisse de Felicia était clairement perceptible. Elizabeta, pour sa part, affectait un certain détachement et un calme apparent, mais souvent, Roderich la surprenait à rêver, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Dans une lettre, Ludwig avait confié à son frère que les missives qu'il adressait à sa fiancée se voulaient rassurantes et emplies, surtout, d'affection et d'optimisme. En vrai, la situation n'était pas toujours reluisante, et il se montrait de plus en plus sombre dans chacune de ses lettres adressées aux Beilschmidt.

Ce matin-là, Roderich n'était pas sorti. Il ne voyageait qu'à pied ou à vélo, et la neige le forçait à y renoncer. Ces mêmes conditions météorologiques avaient retardé le courrier, qui leur apporta dans l'après-midi un paquet de lettres et le journal du jour.

Ulrich fit distribution.

Ludwig en avait écrite une pour Felicia, une pour Roderich et son père. C'était un des rares jours où ils reçurent aussi une lettre de Gilbert, adressée à Elizabeta.

Les Beilschmidt ne lisaient jamais les lettres à voix haute, ce que l'Italienne faisait presqu'inconsciemment tant elle se sentait revivre lorsqu'elle recevait une épître de son bien-aimé.

Ulrich s'installa donc dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, et Roderich s'assit sur l'accoudoir pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

" _Cher père, cher Roderich, une fois encore je vous écris en notre nom à tous les deux. Gilbert consacre très peu de temps aux lettres, il dit que ça ne sert à rien puisque nous ne recevons de toute façon pas les réponses, et que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elles arrivent à bon port un jour. Nous allons bien tous les deux, même s'il fait très froid, car les hivers sont rudes par ici. Gilbert a quelques engelures, à force de rester les pieds dans la neige toute la journée. Nous ne nous en tirons pas trop mal par rapport à tous nos hommes qui attrapent la mort avec ce froid. Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas la joie. Je ne peux pas vous parler de nos manœuvres, mais… C'est dur. Nous sommes montés à l'assaut la nuit dernière. Gil s'est encore une fois démarqué, il reçoit les éloges de nos supérieurs. C'est un homme de terrain, on lui confie de plus en plus de responsabilités et sur le champ de bataille, il a toujours des actions bienvenues pour limiter les pertes. Chez les Russes, il est connu comme "Le Prussien"… Il est craint. Nos hommes le respectent beaucoup, et ils ont même repris le surnom. Vous imaginez que ça ne fait rien pour arranger son ego. Mes respects à Elizabeta. Avec toute mon affection, votre Ludwig."_

Les lettres avaient ce double effet de les rassurer sur l'état de leurs garçons, et de les inquiéter encore davantage pour leur avenir.

Roderich avait confiance en ses frères. Si des Allemands étaient en mesure de défendre leur pays, c'était bien Ludwig et Gilbert, il n'y avait qu'à voir la renommée de l'aîné, qui s'était révélé excellent stratège sur le terrain. Mais parfois, il se disait que deux hommes ne gagneraient pas la guerre, et chaque jour qui passait sans annonce de paix le désespérait un peu plus de les voir revenir.  
Alors, il jouait de longues heures pour se concentrer sur ses mains, sur les touches, sur les notes, pour oublier ce monde extérieur qui s'effondrait.

oOo

Gilbert avait attendu ça pendant des mois. Depuis le temps qu'en haut lieu, ils avaient commencé à parler d'une offensive pour faire reculer les Russes, il rêvait de quitter sa tranchée pour prendre part à l'invasion. Et le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Tout en armes, il ajusta son casque et interpella son frère qui passait par là.

"Hey, Luddy! Alors, prêt?"

"Autant qu'on peut l'être."

"Impatient?"

"Ca n'est pas le mot."

"Ah, cette journée sera mémorable! Je brûle d'impatience!"

"C'est une opération dangereuse, en territoire inconnu." remarqua le blond.

L'albinos haussa les épaules.

"Bha! Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Lulu, fais-moi confiance! Lorsque le Prussien déboulera sur le champ de bataille, ces Russkis pisseront dans leurs uniformes et détaleront comme des lapins!"

"Tu oublies les risques, Gilbert."

"Non, Lulu, je les connais. Mais bon… Si on doit mourir, ce que le Prussien ne laissera pas arriver, on mourra. Y a-t-il meilleure façon de mourir que sur un champ de bataille?"

Son frère n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Dis-moi, Lulu… Tu mourrais pas puceau, hein?"

Ludwig rougit sous son casque à pointe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je… Je ne suis pas marié!" se justifia-t-il. "J'ai respecté la vertu de Felicia!"

"Oh, Gott! Ludwig! Tu n'as même pas offert une petite gâterie à ta belle avant ton départ… Irrécupérable, irréprochable Ludwig, je te reconnais bien là. Soit… Une raison de plus pour pas te laisser mourir ici! Reste avec moi, et tout ira bien, d'accord?"

"Gilbert, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul…"

L'albinos se planta devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule, plongeant ses yeux vermeilles dans ceux de son frère.

"J'ai promis de te protéger. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

oOo

Les balles fusaient autour d'eux, les obus tombaient partout, emportant dans la mort des dizaines d'hommes à la fois.

Gilbert ressentait la peur, cette tension dans son ventre. Il respirait bruyamment et irrégulièrement dans une course effrénée à esquiver les balles, obstacles, projectiles. Il avait deux objectifs : survivre, et atteindre les lignes ennemies.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Ludwig le suivait toujours, intact. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, inaudible dans la cacophonie et le chaos du champ de bataille enneigé et teinté de pourpre.

"Gilbert!"

Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé par la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans son flanc gauche. Finalement, ce coup d'œil en arrière ne lui aurait pas été bénéfique. Une balle avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à lui et, dans son inattention passagère, il n'avait pu l'éviter.

Il y eut une déflagration, un bruit assourdissant tout proche. Un obus venait de tomber à quelques mètres de lui.

"LUDWIG!" appela-t-il, désespéré à l'idée que son frère ait pu être blessé ou tué par le dernier projectile.

"Gil!" lui répondit la voix du grand blond.

Avec soulagement, l'aîné des Beilschmidt se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Son frère venait de sauter dans le cratère et se plaquait à la paroi. Il était relativement à l'abri.

Gilbert hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il rampa vers un corps soviétique et s'en servit comme parapet. Ainsi mis en sécurité toute relative, ils attendraient que les choses se calment.

Gilbert, couché sur le dos, porta une main à son flanc. Sa respiration sifflait, il avait mal, si mal…

Ses doigts d'albâtre se teintaient de sang, et il tenta d'en endiguer le flot, en vain. Il se sentait faible.

Il essaya de se calmer en se répétant que Ludwig était à l'abri. Oui. Ludwig était en sécurité, tout irait bien. Il s'en tirerait. Il rentrerait à Munich, bientôt. Tant pis si Gilbert y restait, mais au moins, Ludwig s'en tirerait.

"Gil!" appela à nouveau la voix du cadet.

L'albinos releva péniblement la tête. Pour voir son frère se hisser hors de son trou et se précipiter à sa rencontre. Animé de nobles pensées, très certainement : le conduire derrière leurs lignes et l'amener à un médecin.

"Ludwig! Reste à l'abri!" s'égosilla-t-il.

Le cadet ne l'entendit pas, ne voulut peut-être pas l'entendre, ou en tout cas ne respecta pas l'ordre de son aîné.

"Ludwig, espèce de…"

L'insulte mourut dans la gorge de l'albinos. Ludwig s'était arrêté. Une tâche rouge fleurit sur le torse du blond, puis une autre, encore une autre. Le regard figé en une expression d'incompréhension, ses yeux se voilèrent et il tomba.

Mitrailleuse.

"LUDWIG!"

Ignorant la douleur, Gilbert rampa jusqu'à son frère.

"Ludwig… Ludwig, non… Lud'…"

Immobile, les yeux vides, il reposait dans la neige qui se teintait lentement de rouge autour de lui.

"Ludwig…"

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage sale sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son frère semblait le regarder depuis l'autre côté.  
Il était mort.  
On lui avait confié sa vie, Gilbert s'était targué de pouvoir la défendre. Et il avait failli.  
Ludwig était mort.

Gilbert avait été blessé et c'était à cause de lui que son petit frère s'était fait tuer. En voulant le rejoindre, l'aider, lui porter secours, le sauver.

Et il était mort pour ça.

Gilbert ôta le casque de son frère, ferma les yeux azur d'une main tremblante, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin et sa douleur, la tête posée sur le torse de son petit frère.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, combien de temps ils passèrent perdu dans l'immensité d'un champ de bataille, isolé du reste des hommes par la mort, la douleur et le chagrin. Mais finalement, des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules.

"Sergent… Sergent, vous pouvez marcher?"

Gilbert écarta violemment les mains de son corps secoué par des sanglots.

"Sergent, c'est fini. Vous êtes blessé. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher?"

Il ne répondit pas mais s'agrippa encore plus à l'uniforme de son frère.

Des bras puissants le soulevèrent de terre, le forçant à lâcher le cadavre.

"Non! Non! Ludwig! Je peux pas le laisser! Lâchez-moi! Ludwig!"

Mais on l'emmena vers leurs lignes, on l'emmena loin de son frère, on l'emmena à l'abri. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut les deux autres soldats qui se penchaient sur le corps et lui ôtaient ses matricules.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut le corps de son frère qu'il abandonnait au milieu d'une neige vermeille.

oOo

" _Père, Roderich, c'est avec un profond chagrin et une grande honte que je vous adresse cette lettre. Ludwig est mort. Il a voulu me sauver et les Russes l'ont descendu. J'ai failli à ma mission. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner de ne pas avoir été capable de vous le ramener. Son corps repose dans une fosse commune, mais je suis en mesure de vous transmettre sa croix de fer et ses matricules. Ses médailles suivront. Pour ma part, je suis en convalescence mais je serai bientôt en état de combattre. Je ne rentre pas à la maison, je continue mon travail ici. Je vengerai Ludwig du mieux que je pourrai. Dites à Felicia qu'il l'aimait et l'aimera éternellement. Je suis désolé. Gilbert."_

Roderich serra la croix et les plaques dans sa main, si fort que les jointures blanchirent. Les sentiments se mêlaient en lui. La colère, le chagrin, l'inquiétude. Gilbert était toujours là-bas, bien déterminé à tuer autant d'ennemis qu'il le pourrait. Cette tête brûlée était bien capable de mourir sur le front en accomplissant cette vengeance.

Il regarda les objets militaires entre ses doigts.  
C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait de Ludwig… Ludwig, l'ange de la maison Beilschmidt… Envolé à jamais.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

oOo

 _Avril 1915._

Finalement, les frères Vargas offrirent de venir rechercher leur sœur chez les Beilschmidt et de la ramener en Italie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment. Aussi, un matin de printemps, les Italiens, tous de noir vêtus, se présentèrent-ils à la porte des Allemands.

Feliciano se montra amical et présenta ses condoléances à la famille Beilschmidt.

"Je suis très triste de ce qui est arrivé à Ludwig. Il était mon ami. Et un homme bien."

Ulrich hocha la tête, reconnaissant.  
Quant à l'aîné, Lovino, il conserva une façade cordiale mais ses yeux étaient hostiles. Il se contenta d'emmener les bagages de sa sœur dans la voiture et de l'aider à y monter.

Feliciano se chargea des adieux en leur nom à tous les deux. Sa jumelle étreignit Roderich, qui déposa un dernier baiser de réconfort dans ses cheveux, puis Elizabeta.

"Ecris-moi souvent." la pria la jeune Hongroise.

Elle acquiesça. Elle remercia ensuite Ulrich pour son hospitalité et il lui assura qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez eux. Bientôt, la voiture des Vargas disparut de leur champ de vision et la fratrie repartit pour l'Italie.

Quelques temps plus tard, Felicia rentrerait au couvent, et Lovino s'enrôlerait dans l'armée contre l'Allemagne.

oOo

 _Juillet 1915._

Les mois avaient passé sans que Gilbert ne leur donne de nouvelles régulières. Il avait repris le combat, et son nom était bien connu de par l'armée. Elizabeta avait fait le choix de rester en Allemagne, et ainsi l'été revint, permettant à la jeune femme et à Roderich de se rapprocher. Sans Felicia au manoir pour lui tenir compagnie, elle rejoignit Roderich dans ses expéditions à vélo pour le village, et ils se rendirent de nombreuses fois à Munich ensemble, pour tuer le temps ou dans un but précis. La légende du Prussien était arrivée jusque là, et tout le monde racontait comment un simple soldat, promu depuis, avait repoussé l'assaut d'une ancienne ville teutonne par les Russes avec sa seule unité. Roderich restait sceptique. S'il ne doutait pas de la bravoure de Gilbert, il se demandait ce qui, dans ce récit, était véridique, et quelle partie avait été enjolivée par le bouche à oreille.

Lorsque les jours étaient suffisamment beaux, Roderich et Elizabeta partaient en balade, passaient la journée ailleurs, respiraient l'air pur après un long hiver enfermés dans le manoir.

Bientôt ils furent de nouveau capable de rire, et à chaque fois qu'il entendait le rire d'Elizabeta, il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait toujours trouvée charmante et magnifique, elle lui avait démontré sa sympathie et sa gentillesse, et plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il se rendait compte à quel point elle était une femme admirable sur le plan moral. Elle avait de la culture, des idées, et ils pouvaient discuter de tout. Elle était probablement la première femme à écouter Roderich, à lui prêter attention et à sembler tenir à lui.

Un jour qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc du manoir, et qu'il l'observait avec trop d'attention peut-être, elle lui demanda:

"Qu'y a-t-il, Roderich?"

Son sourire était divin.

"Vous êtes magnifique."

Elle regarda ailleurs, gênée. Roderich prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'arrêta.

A quoi bon taire plus longtemps l'évidence? Il ne lui apprendrait rien de nouveau, alors autant se débarrasser de ce poids lourd sur sa poitrine sans attendre.  
"Elizabeta. Il me semble temps maintenant de vous confier mes sentiments." commença-t-il.

Les yeux d'émeraude se firent sérieux et il eut toute son attention, bien qu'elle semblât appréhender quelque peu ce qui suivrait.

"Je vous aime beaucoup. Je suis amoureux de vous."

"Roderich…"

"Non, ne dites rien. Je sais que vous ne restez pas ici pour moi, mais pour Gilbert. Je ne vous en blâme pas, et je ne demande rien que vous ne soyez en mesure de me donner. Je voulais simplement que vous connaissiez mes sentiments."

Il conclut sa tirade par un petit sourire, puis lâcha les mains de la brune et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer au manoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle admire son visage brûlant comme d'une fièvre.

"Roderich!" l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna malgré tout.

"Je vous aime bien, sachez-le." avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête, puis continua sa route. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de la façon dont lui l'aimait. Peu importait. Au moins, elle était informée. Roderich se sentait déjà plus léger.

oOo

 _Mars 1918._

Gilbert griffonna un rapide billet à l'adresse de sa famille.

" _La guerre est finie en Russie. Je pars prêter main forte à l'ouest. A bientôt. Gilbert._ "

Il le déposa avec les missives des autres soldats.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il partait sur le front de l'Ouest. Direction la Picardie, pour une offensive de la dernière chance, avant que les troupes américaines ne se déploient trop pour anéantir l'Allemagne.  
Ils avaient changé le cours de la guerre. Même là où Gilbert avait passé les trois dernières années, il avait entendu parler de ces fringuants soldats débarqués des Etats-Unis, encore tous frais et tous beaux.

Il avait un rictus amer en y pensant. Enfin… Au moins, la guerre ne durerait plus longtemps. L'Allemagne, en mauvaise posture, avait peu de chances de la gagner, mais finalement… Gilbert s'en fichait. Il était las, simplement. Las du froid, las de la boue, de la neige, des engelures, des canons, du sang et des morts. Oh, il en avait tués pas mal. Il ne regrettait aucun geste, hormis ce triste regard en arrière qui avait provoqué la mort de Ludwig trois ans plus tôt. Il ne regrettait pas, mais il était fatigué. A quoi cela avait-il servi? L'Allemagne serait vaincue.

Avec un soupir, il ajusta son bardas et grimpa dans le camion.

oOo

 _Novembre 1918._

Gilbert fut déposé devant la grille du manoir et resta un moment immobile, silencieux, devant les arbres majestueux et familiers qui se dressaient devant lui, parés de couleurs ocres et rougeâtres par l'automne déjà bien installé.

Après quatre ans… Il était de retour chez lui.

Il était parti avec un compagnon, il revenait seul avec sa douleur, mais il était de retour. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.  
Tout en traversant le parc, il goûta le silence qui l'entourait, uniquement troublé par le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas. Enfin il aperçut le manoir. Personne ne l'attendait devant la porte, personne ne connaissait la date exacte de son retour.

Mais derrière la fenêtre de la salle à manger, il reconnut la silhouette familière et droite de son frère qui guettait son arrivée.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il adressa un grand signe de la main à Roderich et que celui-ci, pour toute réponse, disparut pour se ruer sur la porte d'entrée et la lui ouvrir.

Ils coururent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre et s'abandonnèrent dans une accolade désespérée, mélange de joie, de soulagement et de tristesse commune.

Ce fut la seule fois où l'aîné s'autorisa à pleurer en public. Parce que cette fois, il avait quelqu'un pour comprendre et compatir à sa douleur.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gil." murmura Roderich.

Il ne répondit rien. Ca ne changeait rien à ce qu'il en pensait, mais entendre son frère le décharger de cette responsabilité lui fit du bien.

A leur tour, Ulrich et Elizabeta arrivèrent pour l'accueillir. Une fois que Roderich l'eut délivré, Elizabeta lui sauta au cou et pleura doucement sur son épaule, alors même que le soldat séchait ses larmes pour saluer son père dignement.

Pour rentrer au manoir, les doigts de la jeune Hongroise s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

Roderich détourna les yeux. Il avait gagné un frère, et perdu Elizabeta à jamais.

oOo

Les premières nuits que Gilbert passa au manoir furent horribles.

Son environnement était trop calme par rapport au milieu dans lequel il avait évolué ces dernières années. Ce silence ne lui semblait pas naturel. Le moindre soupir du vent à l'extérieur le réveillait en sursaut, la pluie battant les vitres le tenait éveillé. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il tombe, vaincu par le sommeil, et qu'un autre combat ne s'engage.

Les rêves le ramenaient en 1915, en Russie. Les pieds dans la neige, transi de froid, il portait son uniforme et était désarmé. Il se croyait seul sur le champ de bataille déserté, avec des cadavres pour seule compagnie. Il criait, criait de rage, criait de douleur, et les échos lui revenaient. Il était seul. Vivant parmi les morts.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cadavre ne se dresse devant lui pour le dévisager. Le visage cireux, le corps rigide et maculé de sang, le regard noir et empli de colère, Ludwig Beilschmidt se tenait à nouveau face à lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas le doux, tendre Ludwig, ce n'était pas son petit frère mais un esprit assoiffé de vengeance, acerbe, plein de ressentiment qui avait pris sa place.

"Ludwig…"

"Je te faisais confiance, Gilbert."

"Je suis désolé, Ludwig…"

"Tu avais promis!"

"Lud'…"

"Je suis mort par ta faute. Tu as été incapable de me protéger. Comment aurais-tu pu défendre l'Allemagne si veiller sur ton propre frère était trop te demander?"

"Ludwig, je suis désolé…"

Il pleurait. Il pleurait et le spectre de son frère se moquait de lui, l'accablait de reproches. Et la scène de sa mort se rejouait encore, encore et encore devant les yeux hagards de Gilbert.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, perdu dans ses draps, trempé de sueur, tremblant de froid et le souffle court. Il tentait alors de rendre à sa respiration un rythme normal, mais des images de songes se mêlaient aux souvenirs de la réalité, et le hantaient pour le reste de la nuit. Il finissait par se prendre la tête dans les mains et les larmes roulaient en silence sur ses joues d'albâtre.

Car ses rêves reflétaient une culpabilité dont il ne parvenait à se défaire, en dépit des paroles rassurantes de son père et de Roderich. Ils n'en savaient rien, de toute façon. Mais lui savait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mieux veiller sur son cadet. Le protéger, ne pas s'éloigner de lui d'une semelle. Lui, il savait. Il avait failli à sa mission. C'était assez que pour alimenter toute une vie de remords.

oOo

Ce fut par un matin froid de décembre que les premières neiges leur arrivèrent.

Gilbert se réveilla avec cette vision d'horreur.  
Il n'aimait plus la neige.  
Ca lui rappelait la Russie.

Son cœur battait trop vite lorsqu'il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne put rien avaler, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Roderich le regarda sans un mot, il ne trouva rien à dire devant la détresse de son frère. Il savait que c'était inutile, que jamais il ne pourrait trouver les mots justes pour soulager sa peine. Il le laissa partir sans objection et l'écouta monter les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Il cherchait un refuge, un lieu où se cacher, disparaître pour un moment. Il ne voulait affronter personne, il ne pouvait supporter le regard de personne, car il imaginait leurs regards comme des reproches dissimulés par la bienveillance.

Il ne sut comment il parvint devant la chambre de Ludwig. Il poussa la porte close, découvrit la pièce laissée en l'état depuis quatre ans, jamais vidée, inlassablement astiquée, comme si le cadet des Beilschmidt risquait encore d'y établir domicile. Le lit était fait, un livre ouvert sur la table de nuit à la page marquée par Ludwig. Le violon trônait sur un guéridon. Gilbert en effleura les cordes du bout des doigts, arrachant une simple note à l'instrument qui le transperça. Trop douloureux… Si le piano de Roderich le ramenait à des jours heureux, le violon de Ludwig le renvoyait à une plaine russe ensanglantée, à un sourire disparu, à une vie brisée.

Il promena à travers la pièce un regard perdu. Qu'était-il venu chercher là? Un fantôme? Un souvenir? Une image de Ludwig différente de celle qui lui revenait toujours en tête? Il l'ignorait, mais il découvrit effectivement une image.

C'était un cliché sous verre dans la bibliothèque du jeune homme. Ludwig y souriait timidement, droit devant l'université, et avait offert son bras à Felicia qui se serrait contre lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce devait être au cours des derniers jours d'été que Ludwig avait passés à Berlin. Il portait un panama crème sur ses cheveux blonds, assorti d'une chemise blanche sous un gilet beige et un pantalon clair. La jolie jeune femme quant à elle portait une robe légère dans les tons pastels.

Ils avaient l'air si jeunes, et si heureux…

Ils étaient promis à un futur brillant et joyeux. Mais la guerre avait tout détruit, les avait détruits, avait apporté le chagrin de l'une et la mort de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne méritait cela, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Un autre regard sur la photographie, sur le sourire de Ludwig, et le cœur de Gilbert explosa. A nouveau des larmes, des sanglots. Il s'assit sur le lit froid de son cadet et se cacha dans ses mains, mais ne pouvait contenir ses pleurs.

Gilbert voulait imprégner son esprit de cette image, se défaire du souvenir du corps ensanglanté, ne plus voir que ce sourire à l'évocation de Ludwig. Il voulait se rappeler son frère tel qu'il était, et non comme il fut ce jour-là.

Roderich le trouva quelques heures plus tard prostré sur la couche de leur frère mort, enserrant contre son cœur le cliché irradiant d'insouciance, souvenir d'un temps joyeux et irrémédiablement révolu.

oOo

 _Janvier 1919._

Gilbert raconta très peu ce qu'il avait vécu, fait et vu sur le front. Il mentionnait parfois des amis, des événements mineurs de la vie quotidienne, le plus souvent des choses qui avaient égayé un peu leur sombre routine. Roderich respecta cela, et n'osa jamais demander comment il avait réellement gagné son surnom du Prussien.

Nul ne demanda jamais de précision sur la mort de Ludwig. L'envie leur en passait à chaque fois que l'aîné parlait du petit dernier dans ses récits, la voix soudain rauque, la gorge sèche, les yeux brillants.

La vie reprit son cours au manoir, simplement plus morose. Gilbert profitait pleinement de l'extérieur maintenant qu'il lui était permis de s'adonner à ses activités favorites, et Elizabeta le suivait généralement, laissant Roderich jouer du piano seul dans le salon, sans autre public que les murs de pierre froide.  
Il avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver; il n'en blâmait ni Gilbert ni Elizabeta. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour rivaliser avec son frère. Il se contentait d'observer la femme qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui pour se rapprocher de son aîné. Tant pis.

Il n'aurait donc comme unique amour que la musique.

oOo

Des rires résonnèrent dans les escaliers en même temps que les bruits de pas pressés sur les marches. Roderich s'effaça pour laisser Gilbert et Elizabeta descendre.

"Où allez-vous?" demanda le brun, perplexe.

"En balade!" rétorqua l'albinos.

Le musicien fronça les sourcils. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et le soleil se couchait tôt à cette période de l'année.  
"Il ferra noir bientôt." remarqua-t-il.

"Je connais ces bois comme ma poche!"

"Et il pleut." objecta Roderich.

"Ca passera!"

Les deux jeunes gens filèrent au dehors tandis que Roderich continuait de monter les escaliers. De sa chambre, il vit bientôt le couple partir monté sur leurs chevaux habituels, au petit trot, et s'enfoncer dans les bois avec pour seule protection des longs manteaux cirés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Mais Roderich avait eu raison. Avant que les cavaliers ne s'en rendent compte, la nuit était tombée et les enveloppait d'un épais manteau de ténèbres. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, et à intervalles réguliers, des éclairs déchiraient l'obscurité.

Trempés, frigorifiés, les chevaux emballés, il devenait dangereux pour eux de poursuivre leur périple.

"Il y a un petit pavillon de chasse à quelques minutes d'ici!" annonça Gilbert. "C'est plus court que de retourner au manoir. On y passera la nuit."

Un nouvel éclair s'abattit dans le lointain, illuminant le visage blafard d'Elizabeta pour un bref instant.

"Je vous suis!" dit-elle au-dessus du bruit de la pluie.

Gilbert prit la direction des opérations. En quelques minutes en effet, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une petite bâtisse sur un niveau, en moellons, bordée par un enclos pour les chevaux et des niches pour les chiens, utilisés lors des chasses.

Gilbert souilla le plancher poussiéreux de ses bottes boueuses, et envoya son manteau sur la chaise la plus proche pour le faire sécher. Elizabeta montra plus de respect pour ses effets.

Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage trempé, elle frissonnait. Sous son manteau de cuir, elle ne portait qu'une chemise et un culotte d'équitation serrante et gorgée d'eau.

Le pavillon comprenait une salle à manger rudimentaire, deux fauteuils, une cheminée, une réserve de bois, un baquet à remplir d'eau chaude pour se laver, et un lit d'une personne à côté d'une armoire remplie de couvertures. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas été utilisé pendant les quatre années d'absence de Gilbert et était assez poussiéreux, laissé en l'état dans lequel l'albinos l'avait vu la dernière fois.

Il ôta ses bottes et traversa la maisonnette à grandes enjambées, attrapant une couverture qu'il apporta à Elizabeta avant d'enlever sa chemise et de commencer le feu.

Elizabeta ne savait trop quoi faire. Si elle restait dans ses vêtements mouillés… Elle attraperait la mort. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se dévêtir devant Gilbert. Lui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de se dénuder, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle mit la couverture sur ses épaules, lui tourna le dos, et entreprit de se déshabiller à l'abri des regards sous la pièce de tissu.

Bientôt, le feu prit dans l'âtre. Gilbert en approcha le fauteuil miteux.

"Je vous en prie." l'invita-t-il.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle s'exécuta; s'assit et se blottit au coin du feu. Elle tremblait. Gilbert l'aurait bien prise dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, mais il craignait qu'elle ne se sente attaquée par ce geste. Après tout… Elizabeta était restée cette femme farouche, même s'il était presque sûr qu'elle ne lui était pas insensible. Le moindre geste brusque la ferait fuir, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

"Je pense qu'on va devoir se priver de dîner, ce soir!" lança-t-il avec un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ce n'est pas grave." assura-t-elle.

"Je ne voudrais pas que vous dépérissiez."

"Vous avez survécu quatre ans avec des rations militaires. Je peux bien survivre une nuit sans manger."

"Très juste." concéda Gilbert.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. L'albinos s'était assis devant l'âtre, ses pieds fragilisés par les hivers russes se réchauffant lentement, son torse nu exposé au regard de la demoiselle, qui s'éternisa sur les cicatrices. Si nombreuses. Il y avait cette marque de balle, sur son flanc gauche. Et d'autres blessures refermées dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Les flammes dotaient Gilbert d'un regard ambré, brûlant, et ses mèches argentées semblaient blondes comme les blés, un peu comme celles de Ludwig. Il surprit le regard d'Elizabeta sur lui. Elle détourna la tête. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu et par les non-dits qui flottaient, que chacun pouvait percevoir.

Elizabeta finit par s'assoupir, et Gilbert entreprit de la déplacer et de l'étendre sur le lit. Entre ses bras, elle se réveilla. Il lui sourit et la déposa délicatement sur la couche, plaçant une deuxième couverture sur elle.

"Essayez de dormir."

Il étendit une couverture sur le sol, et en prit une seconde pour le couvrir.

"Et vous?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"Je m'accommoderai du sol."

"Non, Gilbert."

"Mademoiselle Hedervary donne les ordres?"

"Peut-être bien, Sergent."

"Bonne nuit."

"Gilbert. Dormez avec moi."

Il la regarda, interdit.

"Pardon?"

"Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dormir par terre, et vous vous opposerez fermement à ce que je prenne votre place. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dormez avec moi."

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"J'insiste." précisa-t-elle.

"Vous insistez?"

"Oui."

Avec un sourire en coin, Gilbert s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Elle se redressa à côté de lui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Enfin, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils échangèrent un long et lent baiser.

"Vous insistez, c'est bien cela?" répéta Gilbert une fois séparés, son sourire s'élargissant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un second baiser. Il l'attira contre lui, ses doigts enserrant son corps mince à travers la couverture. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent sur le torse découvert de l'albinos. Ils approfondirent encore leur échange.

Bientôt, ils furent allongés sur le lit, la couverture d'Elizabeta échouant sur le sol, Gilbert découvrant son corps. Les mains de la belle Hongroise s'attaquèrent au ceinturon de l'albinos, qui se retrouva rapidement dépouillé de son pantalon.

Dans le silence du pavillon, ils sombrèrent dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles pour elle.

oOo

Roderich se demandait si Gilbert avait prévu tout cela à l'avance.

Partir inopinément en balade dans les bois à l'approche de la tombée de la nuit, seul avec Elizabeta, par un jour d'orage… Il était en droit de penser que son aîné avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Aussi il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux cavaliers à leur retour, le lendemain matin.

Ils se tutoyaient désormais. Et puis il y avait un il ne savait quoi de plus dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Une complicité intime… De l'amour. Toute gêne entre eux avait disparu.

D'un côté, le brun ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir Elizabeta heureuse, bien plus souriante et vivante que lorsqu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble. Mais de l'autre côté… Ca lui faisait mal, comme une rupture, comme un deuxième rejet.

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis les évidents ébats des amants. Roderich avait surpris à plusieurs reprises des baisers, des gestes tendres, des mots doux. Il ne disait rien. Mais il savait donc que ses déductions ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il ignorait comment Ulrich pouvait tolérer cela sous son toit sans lever le petit doigt.

Un matin que Roderich admirait le parc enneigé en savourant sa première tasse de thé du matin, Gilbert débarqua dans la salle à manger et se servit une tasse de café.

Les deux frères se retrouvaient rarement seuls depuis le retour du soldat. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, puis le pianiste le brisa.

"Quand comptez-vous vous marier?"

"Qui parle de se marier?" releva Gilbert en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais… C'est ce qu'on peut attendre après, hum… Votre passion de ces derniers temps."

"Oh. Tu penses que je devrais l'épouser pour la restaurer dans sa vertu, c'est ça?"

"Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment pour te marier avec elle?"

Gilbert darda sur son frère un regard agressif.

"Je l'épouserai quand je me sentirai prêt, Roderich, et pas parce que tu m'auras fait des remontrances de bienséance!"

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

oOo

 _Mars 1919._

Gilbert avait fait sa demande. Ils étaient fiancés, désormais.  
Néanmoins, si Elizabeta semblait se réjouir de la perspective d'un mariage, l'albinos n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. Il était plus distant, plus silencieux. Il avait repris une correspondance soutenue avec un ami espagnol, et chaque jour Elizabeta le sentait s'éloigner d'elle.

La vérité, c'était que Gilbert ne se sentait pas prêt pour un mariage. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à fonder une famille et mener une vie rangée et monotone avant d'avoir réellement vécu. Il voulait se sentir libre avant de s'emprisonner dans les liens conjugaux.

Il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin de liberté, c'était la raison pour laquelle il passait la plupart de ses journées dehors, à cheval, à la chasse. Il n'était pas fait pour l'intérieur. Depuis ses fiançailles, il se sentait suffoquer, étouffé par un nouveau serment et une promesse à tenir qui l'enchaîneraient à cette femme pour le restant de ses jours. Il l'aimait, pourtant. Il n'avait seulement pas envie de mourir avant d'avoir réellement vécu.  
Toute sa vie, il avait été sous l'égide de quelqu'un: de son père, de ses supérieurs à l'armée… Et il s'apprêtait à vivre sous le commandement de Dieu à travers un mariage. Il ne voulait pas abandonner sa liberté avant d'en avoir profité.

Dans le manoir, l'omniprésent souvenir de son frère décédé l'oppressait plus que jamais, et il commençait à croire qu'il lui serait impossible de se remettre complètement de ce traumatisme dans ces conditions. Il lui fallait s'évader, penser à autre chose, reléguer sa folie dans un coin de sa mémoire pour revenir sain d'esprit et à même de profiter pleinement de son mariage.  
Aussi l'occasion se présentant à lui de partir, il la saisit. Occasion d'assouvir un désir de liberté, mais aussi d'échapper au manoir où le souvenir de son frère disparu le hantait jour et nuit. Il se sentait toujours coupable, et avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé entre lui et sa famille depuis la mort de Ludwig. Il voulait seulement échapper à tout ça, à toute cette pression pesant sur lui.  
Il reçut une lettre un matin lui donnant rendez-vous à Séville. Il réfléchit longuement à son départ, pesa le pour et le contre, mais se rendit rapidement compte que partir était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il prépara rapidement un sac avec quelques chemises, deux pantalons, enfila des bottines et attrapa un manteau de voyage. Avant même le réveil d'Elizabeta, il était prêt à partir.  
Il posa un dernier regard sur la silhouette endormie dans son lit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le grincement la réveilla.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un ami a besoin de moi sur un bateau. Je vais lui donner un coup de main."

"Tu prévoyais de m'en informer?"

"… Bien sûr!"

"Gil…"

Il traversa la chambre en sens inverse et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeta.

"Je reviendrai, c'est promis. Et à mon retour, je t'épouserai."

Cette fois, elle ne promit pas de l'attendre.

Et Gilbert partit sans se retourner, laissant simplement un mot d'explication à son père derrière lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Curieux pour la suite? Vous découvrirez l'ultime partie la semaine prochaine!

Notes

L'offensive qui voit la mort de Ludwig est une opération fictive mais inspirée des percées en territoire russe qui ont été des échecs pour les troupes allemandes, et qui ont précédé _l'offensive de Gorlice-Tarnow_ (mai 1915, incursion importante des Allemands et Autrichiens en Russie).

La croix de fer est une médaille, distinction militaire attribuée aux soldats comme récompense. J'ignore si Ludwig la méritait, mais comme elle figure dans l'uniforme canon de Germany, j'ai décidé de la lui attribuer.

Arrêt sur image : Lovino s'enrôle dans l'armée italienne en mai 1915. L'Italie, bien que faisant partie de la Triple Alliance (Allemagne, Autriche-Hongrie, Italie) décide de rester neutre au commencement de la guerre. Elle déclarera pourtant la guerre à l'Autriche-Hongrie le 24 mai 1915, notamment pour des questions de territoire.

Le 3 mars 1918 est signé le _Traité de Brest-Litovsk_ qui officialise une paix séparée entre l'Allemagne et la République russe bolchevique, issue de la Révolution d'Octobre 1917 qui vit Lénine prendre le pouvoir.

Gilbert est redirigé sur le front de l'Ouest après le _Traité de Brest-Litovsk_ pour prendre part à l _'Offensive du Printemps_. Il s'agit d'une série d'attaques allemandes sur le front de l'Ouest entre mars et mai 1918, offensive de la dernière chance avant l'arrivée en masse des Américains qui provoquera la défaite allemande.

La semaine prochaine, nous partons en voyage... Vous direz pas non à Antonio et Francis, je suppose...?

Merci pour votre lecture!

J'attends vos reviews...

A la semaine prochaine!


	3. Troisième Partie

Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya!

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris! J'espère que cette ultime partie vous plaira et que vous penserez à me laisser votre avis !

Playlist YouTube ( /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm3Bbei8-XWkamcbTvzsrPvO )

Nous reprenons notre aventure en 1919, et nous partons en voyage avec Gilbert... Et ses indissociables compagnons d'aventure!

Le drame revient un peu plus loin...

Les traductions et notes se trouvent en bas de page!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Avril 1919._

Gilbert arriva au port de Séville un peu défraîchi par le long voyage et les difficultés qu'il avait traversées pour quitter l'Allemagne. Toutefois, il était heureux. Ce voyage lui avait procuré cette liberté qu'il recherchait, et ce n'était que le début.  
Il observa les environs depuis les quais. Il cherchait un petit bateau de pêche nommé l' _Antares_. Son ami espagnol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, l'avait acheté une fois démobilisé de la marine et avait convié ses compères à le rejoindre pour réaliser leur rêve : un tour du monde en bateau.

Enfin, il repéra l'embarcation. A quai, juste à côté, un jeune homme croquait dans une pomme et avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

"Hola…" lança Gilbert avec hésitation, son espagnol étant très limité. "Hum… Busco el capitan Fernandez Carriedo."

Chose étrange, le garçon lui répondit en italien.

"Questo bastardo non e chi. Arriva. Aspetti."

Gilbert saisit plus ou moins l'idée et tendit la main à l'Italien.

"Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et le détailla de ses yeux perçants écarquillés.

"Beilschmidt?" répéta-t-il, avant de parler en allemand. "Tu ne connaîtrais pas un Ludwig Beilschmidt, par hasard?" demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

"Si… C'était mon frère. Il est mort il y a quatre ans maintenant."

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis au courant. Non ho fortuna, cazzo. Je suis Lovino Vargas."

"Vargas… Gott, tu es le frère de Felicia?"

"Oui."

"Comment va-t-elle?"

"Au couvent."

"Ah. Et… Et toi, comment tu as atterri sur le bateau d'Antonio?"

"Gilbert!" s'écria une voix aux accents chantants dans son dos.

Lovino fut ainsi dispensé de répondre.

"Tonio!" fit Gilbert avec joie lorsqu'il se retourna pour poser les yeux sur son ami.

Ils avaient tous les deux vieillis de quelques années depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, mais globalement, Antonio restait le même. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, noués en catogan, et une balafre plus pâle sur sa peau hâlée barrait son visage de la tempe à l'os de la mâchoire.

Ils se rejoignirent en une étreinte virile et le rire d'Antonio résonna.

"Ah, c'est si bon de te revoir! Francis ne devrait plus tarder, lui non plus. Nous partons demain matin."

"Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver…"

Les trois amis s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar de Munich, plus de dix ans auparavant. Ils avaient joué aux cartes et Antonio avait remporté la partie, les amenant à boire plus que de raison ensemble et à sympathiser. L'Espagnol était de passage avec l'équipage de son père, qui travaillait dans la marine marchande, dans le commerce fluvial. Quant à Francis, il était à l'époque à la recherche d'une conquête rencontrée en France et qui avait fui ses avances, paraissait-il, à Munich.

Ils s'étaient revus tous les étés. Ils partageaient les mêmes rêves de gloire, d'aventure et de liberté. La guerre les avait séparés, mais leur songe commun d'un voyage autour des mers les rassemblait à nouveau.

"Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Lovino." remarqua Antonio.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

"Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il est arrivé ici."

"Oh, longue histoire." marmonna Antonio. "Il était dans l'armée italienne. Il, hem… Il a eu besoin d'échapper à la cour martiale à un moment, et un beau capitaine espagnol est justement passé par là pour le secourir."

"Déserteur?"

"J'ai pas fui, putain!"

"Mais non, mais non…" approuva Antonio en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune matelot, qui s'écarta violemment.

"Ca a l'air… Vivant, entre vous."

"Mes amis! Bien le bonjour!"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Francis s'avancer vers eux. Il y eut une nouvelle étreinte et de nouvelles salutations. La guerre l'avait laissé sourd d'une oreille et il boitait, mais c'était toujours leur joli cœur français.

"Tu as un grand équipage, Tonio?"

"Oh, bien sûr! Nous serons… Quatre! Retroussez vos manches, matelots!"

oOo

 _Mai 1921._

Roderich revenait pour la première fois en Allemagne depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir de province pour monter à Vienne, s'installer comme professeur de piano et fréquenter le milieu musical.

Il avait plutôt bien réussi. Il donnait des concerts régulièrement maintenant, étant un compositeur reconnu, et il assurait sa survie en dispensant des cours pour des fils et filles de bonne famille.

Il arriva donc au manoir dans son automobile flambant neuve, d'humeur joyeuse. Il fut accueilli dans le couloir par son père, qui lui offrit un de ses rares sourires tant il était ravi de voir un de ses fils rentré.

En dépit de la bonne humeur des hommes, il retrouva Elizabeta plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, même plus que lorsque Gilbert était au front. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique que son aîné courait encore le monde sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

Le soir pourtant, il lui sembla que tout redevenait comme avant. Le manoir résonna des notes de piano, Elizabeta l'écouta avec un grand sourire et quelques larmes trouvèrent même le chemin de ses yeux alors qu'elle se remémorait les longues soirées passées à cette même place avec Roderich, et Felicia, attendant le retour des deux soldats Beilschmidt.

Elle se rappela la confession de Roderich, quelques années auparavant, elle se remémora à quel point il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse et soulager sa peine. Il avait été pour elle un soutien comme elle en avait rarement connu, et elle n'avait rien fait pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Elle se demandait si le pianiste ressentait toujours la même chose pour elle… Même si son frère l'avait souillée à ses yeux. Même si elle l'avait rejeté. Même si elle lui avait préféré Gilbert.  
Ca valait la peine de creuser.  
Après tout… Cela faisait de longs mois que l'albinos l'avait abandonnée, et elle en avait assez d'attendre le bon vouloir de ce monsieur pour revenir vers elle.  
Ses envies de liberté et d'indépendance se réveillaient en elle, et elle avait de moins en moins envie d'attendre le retour de Gilbert.

Peut-être qu'avec Roderich…

Non, pas peut-être.

Roderich la rendrait assurément plus heureuse que l'impétueux Prussien.

Elle demanda à repartir à Vienne avec lui. En juin, ils étaient mariés.

oOo

 _Octobre 1922._

Ils avaient d'abord arpenté la Méditerranée, puis avaient rejoint l'Océan, direction les Amériques, ensuite les Indes, l'Asie, l'Europe. Gilbert ne savait combien d'îles et de pays ils avaient abordés, le Canada, les Seychelles, le Japon. Plus rien ne comptait que la mer, leur liberté. Ils voguaient où ils le voulaient, pêchaient là où ils le pouvaient, accostaient partout, et profitaient de toutes les merveilles et de tous les plaisirs que l'endroit pouvait leur offrir.

Mais un jour vint où, non pas lassés du voyage, mais désireux de revoir des endroits connus, ils débarquèrent sur leur continent. Antonio, Francis et Lovino restés à Paris, Gilbert avait pris la décision de rentrer chez lui.

Il se sentait enfin prêt à épouser Elizabeta. Il avait assouvi son idéal de liberté, et se sentait prêt maintenant à se poser et à fonder une famille.

Il revenait avec un sac d'objets divers collectés dans ses voyages. Pour sa promise, essentiellement des bijoux. Il avait trouvé en Afrique une bague ornée d'une émeraude de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux, et l'avait achetée pour presque rien. Pour son frère, il avait quelques petits instruments de musique exotiques qu'il avait envie de le voir essayer. Et à l'attention de son père, il ramenait quelques ouvrages d'histoire venus d'Italie et d'Amérique.

Le manoir était silencieux lorsqu'il en franchit la porte. Il s'étonna de ne pas entendre Roderich derrière son instrument.

"Ohé! Roderich? Père? Liza?"

Un porte claqua sur sa gauche. Son père sortait de la bibliothèque.

"Gilbert?!"

"Père!"

Le blond serra son fils dans ses bras.

"Bon sang! Aucune nouvelle pendant trois ans, Gilbert! A quoi pensais-tu?"

"J'ai découvert le monde, Vati! J'ai vu les merveilles de populations complètement différentes, c'était… C'était génial. J'ai vu du pays plus que tu n'en as vus de toute ta vie. Je vous ai ramené quelques souvenirs. Où est Roderich?"

Le visage d'Ulrich s'assombrit.

"Roderich est parti un peu après ton départ à Vienne. Il y mène une carrière florissante. Il donne des cours et des concerts, il gagne bien sa vie et est très heureux."

"Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de franchir le pas et de quitter le nid… Je suis content pour lui. Il mérite la gloire et le succès. Il travaille tellement dur… Où est Elizabeta?"

Ulrich s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Elle t'a attendu pendant plus d'un an. Elle t'envoyait des lettres auxquelles tu n'as jamais répondu. Un jour elle a décidé de ne plus t'attendre et elle est allée rejoindre Roderich à Vienne. Ils se sont mariés l'année dernière."

Gilbert reçut la nouvelle comme une douche froide. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elizabeta s'était lassée de guetter son retour… Et Roderich en avait profité pour la reconquérir. Elle s'était laissée séduire par les bonnes manières du cadet, et par son argent apparemment. Et lui… Lui, il avait perdu.

oOo

 _Décembre 1922._

La chope s'écrasa sur la table d'un coup sec.

"Une autre!" exigea Gilbert.

Le serveur, se sentant à juste titre agressé, hocha la tête et s'affaira à lui apporter une énième bière.

"Ralentis, Gil. On arrive pas te suivre!" se lamenta Antonio.

"Personne ne suit un Allemand en matière de chopes." remarqua Francis. "Encore moins quand cet Allemand est le Prussien."

Gilbert ne buvait même pas pour en mettre plein la vue à ses camarades. Il buvait parce qu'il faisait la même chose depuis ce jour funeste où il avait appris que sa fiancée lui avait été volée par son frère.

Il avait rejoint ses camarades à Paris pour continuer la fête. Ils écumaient les bars, le soir, gagnaient leur vie au poker et revenaient souvent ivres. Francis avait souvent une conquête au bras, et parfois, Antonio oubliait qu'ils étaient en public et embrassait Lovino, qui se faisait alors un plaisir de le gifler pour lui rendre ses esprits. En d'autres temps, Gilbert aurait beaucoup ri de leur mode de vie, mais vu qu'il passait la plupart du temps ivre, ou désespéré, ou suicidaire, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps d'en profiter. Les parties de poker passaient comme dans un état second, les victoires devenaient ordinaires, et chaque verre de bière le laissait plus assoiffé que le précédent.

"J'vais pisser." déclara Gilbert, impassible.

Il abandonna le comptoir pour traverser la salle et sortir. Mais il s'arrêta lorsque, sur sa gauche, il remarqua une jeune femme tentant tant bien que mal de repousser un homme qui était attablé avec elle et lui parlait d'un peu trop près.

"Un problème, Mademoiselle?" demanda l'albinos en sortant son français le plus exemplaire.

La jolie blonde tourna vers lui un regard d'un violet peu commun. Elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air sérieux, mais son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

"Aucun, Monsieur, je vous remercie! Ce Monsieur s'apprêtait justement à aller chercher une autre table!"

"Ah, je comprends." fit Gilbert. "Tu ferais mieux de faire ce que la Demoiselle te dit, l'ami…"

Le jeune homme rencontra les yeux rouges, foudroyants de Gilbert et prit l'excellente décision de s'écarter, reprenant son Whisky et sa lâcheté pour aller squatter ailleurs.

Gilbert, satisfait, s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, mais la voix de la jeune femme résonna à ses oreilles.

"Eh, Monsieur! Merci bien."

"Pas de quoi." répondit-il machinalement. "Mais ce n'est pas très prudent de rester seule dans un bar, Mademoiselle…"

"Williams." continua-t-elle. "Madeline Williams."

"Vous n'êtes pas très française." remarqua Gilbert, au sommet de sa lucidité.

"Vous ne sonnez pas très parisien non plus!" répliqua-t-elle, une lueur d'amusement dans les orbes améthyste. "Je suis canadienne."

Elle tendit la main, il la serra.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Munich. Enchanté."

Il évitait de mentionner l'Allemagne. Un, ce n'était pas très bien vu à l'étranger. Deux, ça ne s'appelait plus de la sorte. Mais en aucun cas il ne se revendiquerait de la République de Weimar.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Gilbert. Permettez que je ne tente pas de prononcer votre nom de famille."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Paris, Mademoiselle la Canadienne?"

"Mes études." annonça-t-elle avec fierté en prenant une gorgée de bière.

"Oh. Une étudiante. C'est bien ma veine. Et à l'université, Mademoiselle Williams, on ne vous apprend pas à vous défendre contre les importuns?"

"Ah mais je ne suis pas seule! Tenez, voilà mon frère."

Un grand garçon blond, lui aussi à lunettes, se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille, un verre de Bourbon dans la main.

"Hey, Maddie! Tu t'es fait un ami?" demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

"Oui, Gilbert m'a aidée à me débarrasser d'un type collant. On se demande où tu étais, toi, d'ailleurs!"

Le garçon se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, puis tendit la main à Gilbert.

"Alfred." se présenta-t-il.

"Gilbert."

Le blond tiqua à la prononciation qui sonnait fort germanique à l'oreille sensible d'un habitant d'outre-Atlantique.

"Ohé, Gilbert!" cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle. "Un poker! Tu viens, ou pas?"

Gilbert regarda successivement Antonio, puis la jolie canadienne. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, plus longtemps qu'il n'était normal. L'albinos n'avait pas envie de quitter ces beaux yeux et de laisser Madeline Williams disparaître dans la jungle parisienne sans plus jamais la revoir.

"On va se faire un poker, avec des amis. Une partie vous tente?"

"Absolument!" répondit Madeline avec enthousiasme sans même concerter son frère.

Avec un sourire, Gilbert lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à travers la taverne et la présenter à ses amis. Alfred se retrouva bien malgré lui emmené avec eux. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa petite sœur aux mains d'un Boche. Il se détendit lorsqu'il rencontra Francis, un respectable soldat Français. Et il s'entendit rapidement avec l'Espagnol enthousiaste. Bientôt, ils entreprirent tous deux de faire dépiter l'Italien bougon qui les accompagnait.

oOo

Lassés du poker, ils firent plus ample connaissance autour d'une tournée générale offerte par Francis en guise de mise –qu'il avait perdue, faut-il le préciser. Ils en étaient au récit de leur tour du monde, lorsque Madeline remarqua:

"Vous avez énormément voyagé. Vous êtes déjà allés au Canada?"

"Ah oui, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux ans. J'aime bien. On doit pouvoir organiser de ces parties de chasse!" s'extasia Francis.

"Vous chassez?" s'étonna Madeline.

"Le chasseur, c'est Gilbert. Il est né pour ça. Il est très adroit à ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ah oui?"

"Oui, il a raison!" fanfaronna l'albinos. "On a tous nos domaines de prédilections. Tonio et Lovino, c'est la pêche. Moi, c'est la chasse. Je chasse du gibier. Francis, quant à lui… Hum, il chasse les belles donzelles."

Eclat de rire général.

"Ceci dit, ça fait longtemps depuis ma dernière partie de chasse. J'ai peut-être perdu la main." ajouta Gilbert dans un élan d'humilité.

"Alfred et moi chassons le grizzly, l'été."

Gilbert ouvrit des yeux ronds. Madeline Williams… Chassait le grizzly avec son frère. Madeline. Si mince, si menue.

"Pardon?"

"Ahahahah! Hé bien quoi, Gilbert! Vous pensez qu'y a qu'à Munich qu'on sait chasser le gibier?"

"Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, c'est inattendu."

"J'ai grandi au milieu de nulle part." confia-t-elle. "J'ai bien dû trouver de quoi m'occuper."

Gilbert la dévisagea, amusé. Comme il la comprenait… Hé bien, cette délicate demoiselle était décidément pleine de surprises.

oOo

 _Juin 1923._

Gilbert n'aurait su dire exactement comment ses sentiments pour Madeline s'étaient développés. Il l'avait à peine rencontrée qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés, et chacun de ses sourires réchauffait son cœur glacé de l'intérieur. Elle avait tout d'une jeune femme discrète et timide, pourtant elle était forte, et débrouillarde, et très intelligente. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, et Gilbert aimait le côté exotique et sauvage de la jolie Canadienne.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Gilbert et Madeline en étaient venus à passer énormément de temps ensemble lorsqu'elle n'allait pas à l'université.  
Et elle le sauva de l'alcool. Car à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait, l'albinos voulait être sobre, parce que l'ivresse était grossière, et parce qu'il voulait être suffisamment en état de se rappeler tous les moments passés ensemble.  
Et elle le sauva du chagrin. Madeline était comme un rayon de soleil pour Gilbert. Son rire chaleureux, ses manières affectueuses et sa joie de vivre. Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre, ou de trop loin. Rien ne s'était brisé en elle, elle conservait cette insouciance qui manquait à la génération de Gilbert.

Elle était plus jeune, aussi. D'une petite dizaine d'années.  
Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu cure.

Elle était amoureuse de Gilbert. Et il l'aimait. Aussi surprenant que cela était, pour lui-même en premier, il l'aimait.

Et ni la famille réticente, ni l'âge de Gilbert ne les empêchait de s'embrasser devant l'autel, par un beau jour de juin.

oOo

 _Septembre 1923._

"Alors c'est là que tu as grandi? C'est beau!" s'extasia Madeline.

Gilbert l'avait emmenée en voyage chez lui, dans la région de Munich. Ils prendraient l'air à la campagne pendant un moment. Et bien que l'aîné des Beilschmidt appréciait énormément leur petite vie à Paris, avec Francis et les Méditerranéens dans le secteur, revoir le manoir lui faisait plaisir. Aussi, il souhaitait s'excuser auprès de son père de l'avoir laissé seul dans sa campagne, et c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui présenter sa jeune épouse. Ulrich, dans sa lettre, avait paru particulièrement impatient de rencontrer la jeune femme.

"Hé oui, c'est ici. On pourra même aller chasser!"

Il évita de penser au pavillon de chasse. Ce souvenir lui était assez désagréable depuis quelques temps.

Avec un sourire en coin, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Madeline, puis, d'un geste rapide, il la souleva comme une jeune mariée pour lui faire passer le seuil de la maison, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et un rire cristallin.

"Bienvenue chez les Beilschmidt, Madeline." les accueillit la voix profonde d'Ulrich, qui les attendait à l'entrée.

Il donna l'accolade à son fils, et s'inclina légèrement devant sa belle-fille comme c'était l'usage au siècle dernier.  
"Merci, et enchantée, Monsieur Beilschmidt!"

oOo

Le jour suivant leur arrivée, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre au dehors. Intrigué, Gilbert fit signe aux deux autres de rester assis. Il s'en occupait.

Il ouvrit la porte du manoir et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Une voiture était arrivée par l'allée de graviers clairs, et s'était arrêtée devant le manoir.  
Le conducteur était sorti, et ouvrait la portière à sa passagère.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'habitation, l'homme brun se figea. Il avait vu Gilbert. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à le trouver là.

Une tignasse châtain émergea de la voiture. Dans un tailleur bleu marine, Elizabeta était aussi élégante que d'ordinaire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme ébahie, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Le visage de Gilbert se ferma, et il tourna les talons. Il eut la délicatesse de laisser la porte ouverte, mais n'attendit pas les visiteurs pour rentrer dans la maison.

"On a de la visite!" lança-t-il en entrant dans la salle à manger, s'asseyant à sa place avec une mimique exaspérée. Il prit la main de Madeline, jusqu'alors posée sur la table, et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts fins.

Ulrich se retourna pour voir la porte, et bientôt, Roderich et Elizabeta firent irruption dans la pièce.

"La porte était ouverte." lâcha le pianiste comme si cela expliquait leur présence.

"Roderich…! En voilà une surprise."

Il traversa la salle et serra la main de son fils, avant que ce dernier ne l'attire contre lui. Face à Elizabeta, il se contenta de lui serrer la main.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène par ici? Si loin de Vienne." souligna le blond.

Roderich, un peu gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je donne un concert à Munich ce soir, et… Je voulais passer pour… Voir comment tu allais. Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà de la compagnie."

Il lança un regard vers Gilbert, puis les deux paires d'yeux violets se rencontrèrent. Roderich leva les sourcils, étonné.

"Maddie…" commença Gilbert. "Je te présente mon frère, Roderich. Et sa femme, Elizabeta."

Madeline se leva précipitamment et alla à leur rencontre. Gilbert n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

"Enchantée!" fit la Canadienne en serrant les mains des visiteurs. "Je suis Madeline."

"Mon épouse." précisa Gilbert, enlaçant sa taille et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"C'est un honneur, Madeline. Ca fait plaisir de te voir, Gil." assura son frère.

L'albinos ne le gratifia que d'un sourire ironique et très bref. Il ignora Elizabeta. Tant pis s'il paraissait grossier. Elle, le visage dévasté à sa vue, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de lui.

"Félicitations pour ta carrière, Roderich. Nous avons même entendu parler de toi à Paris."

"C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer." conclut Madeline.

"Maintenant que les présentations sont faites…" intervint Ulrich. "Vous avez faim?"

L'ambiance se fit bien plus tendue lors de leur repas à cinq qu'à trois.

"Que diriez-vous de… Tous venir à Munich, ce soir? Je ne veux forcer personne, mais… J'ai à disposition des places d'exception."

"Oui, avec plaisir!" répondit Madeline d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

Elle commençait à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux frères.

"Je sens que cette soirée va être géniale." conclut Gilbert non sans ironie.

oOo

Le concert fut évidemment incroyable et grandiose. Roderich n'avait pas perdu la main dans sa maîtrise du piano, et Gilbert devait avouer qu'il trouva ses compositions à son goût. Il parvint même à se concentrer sur la main de Madeline dans la sienne et à ignorer les regards insistants qu'Elizabeta portait encore sur lui.

Ils rentrèrent ce soir-là au manoir dans les fines heures du matin. Il y avait eu une réception après le concert, et Roderich, en tant que vedette, avait dû y assister.

Madeline et Gilbert ne s'éternisèrent pas et montèrent dans la chambre du Prussien aussitôt rentrés. La jeune femme ôta sa robe, enfila sa chemise de nuit, et se blottit contre son mari une fois qu'il l'eut rejointe dans le lit.

"Gil… C'est quoi le problème avec ton frère?"

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"C'est rien, Maddie. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, depuis que Ludwig est mort… Ca n'a plus jamais été pareil entre nous."

"Oh."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps. Après-demain, je t'emmène à la chasse."

Elle rit.

"Gil, je crois que ce n'est pas prudent."

"Pourquoi ça?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis déclara avec un sourire:

"Je suis enceinte."

"…"

"Gil?"

Il tourna vers elle des yeux ronds.

"Quoi, pour de vrai?"

Elle lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

"Bien sûr, pour de vrai, Gil! J'attends un enfant."

N'eussent-ils pas été couchés, il en aurait sauté de joie.

"Oh, Maddie… Je t'aime, tu sais?"

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa. Leurs visages reflétaient la même joie amoureuse.

"Depuis quand le sais-tu?"

"J'avais des doutes… Je suis allée voir un médecin deux jours avant notre départ."

"Petite cachottière." la réprimanda doucement Gilbert.

"Il va falloir être patients." le prévint-elle.

"Je le serai. Je t'aime, Maddie."

Il posa une main sur son ventre, ce qui la fit rire encore un peu.

"Toi aussi, je t'aime, bébé Beilschmidt."

oOo

Le lendemain, les Viennois d'adoption étaient prêts à repartir. Mais Elizabeta s'arrangea pour se retrouver seule avec Gilbert. La démarche même l'exaspéra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il reste des problèmes irrésolus entre nous?" releva-t-elle, une certaine douleur dans les yeux.

"Non. J'ai parfaitement compris qu'on n'avait plus rien à faire ensemble. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi."

"Mais, Gilbert, tu dois comprendre que… Je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais. Qu'étais-je supposée faire? Passer ma vie à espérer te voir revenir faire un tour par ici?"

"Je n'ai rien à comprendre du tout. Je me fiche du passé. Je suis très heureux avec mon présent. Je n'ai pas épousé Madeline par dépit, mais par amour, et je suis comblé. Tu as trouvé une personne que tu aimes plus que moi, j'ai trouvé la mienne. Notre histoire s'arrête là."

"Je n'aime pas Roderich plus que toi…" objecta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Dans ce cas c'est mon frère que je plains, pas toi."

Il la laissa dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa merveilleuse épouse dans la salle à manger, où elle prenait le petit-déjeuner avec Roderich et Gilbert.

Elizabeta s'écrasa contre la porte de la chambre de l'aîné, qu'elle avait partagée autrefois, et les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

oOo

 _Décembre 1928._

La neige craquant sous ses pas rappelait encore à Gilbert de désagréables souvenirs. Aussi, alors qu'il remontait la rue jusqu'à l'immeuble où il avait son appartement avec Madeline à Paris, il se concentra sur la petite main de son fils Ludwig dans la sienne. Ils revenaient d'avoir été faire une course à l'épicerie du coin.

Le père sortit de sa poche la clef de la porte, et confia un instant le paquet rempli de courses à son fils.

Ludwig. Adorable enfant, de quatre ans déjà. Très sage, il avait des cheveux blonds comme sa mère, et dans l'ensemble, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux. Il était cependant bâti comme un Beilschmidt, Gilbert pouvait déjà le prédire.

Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble et s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage. Là, Gilbert déverrouilla la porte et il précéda le petit garçon dans le vaste appartement.

Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis leur rencontre dans ce bistrot parisien. Après la naissance de Ludwig, Madeline avait commencé pour de bon l'écriture d'un roman qui la taraudait depuis un temps, et une fois publié, il avait remporté un vif succès. Ajouté au travail de Gilbert dans une imprimerie, ils avaient mis de côté suffisamment d'argent pour s'offrir un appartement assez grand pour eux trois et le deuxième enfant qu'attendait l'écrivain.

"Maddie? On est rentrés!"

"GIL!"

Le cri glaça le sang de Gilbert. Il accourut et la trouva dans leur chambre, par terre, peinant à se relever.

"Madeline!"

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Elle semblait au supplice, la main crispée sur son ventre rond.

"Gil… Le bébé…"

"Quoi? Non, Maddie, c'est pour dans deux mois, c'est trop tôt…"

"Appelle le médecin…" le supplia-t-elle.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, l'emmena sur le sofa. Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda le docteur Kirkland. Il répondit rapidement.

" _Allô_?"

"Arthur! C'est Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. J'ai besoin de toi… Madeline… Madeline va mal."

" _Je demande une ambulance. J'arrive_."

oOo

Ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver. Ni elle, ni l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui s'était présenté trop tôt.

Par une froide soirée de décembre, Gilbert se retrouva à enserrer les doigts de son épouse décédée et à la prier de revenir, de lui revenir. Il pleurait, et n'avait pas conscience du regard consterné des infirmières ni du visage désolé du Dr. Kirkland dans son dos, ni des pleurs silencieux de Ludwig dans les bras de Francis.

On l'enterra par un jour de neige. Elle aimait la neige. Ca lui rappelait le Canada. Gilbert détestait la neige. Ca lui rappelait la Russie. Et Paris.

A la sortie de l'église, il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Roderich.

"Gilbert" commença-t-il, "je suis venu dès que j'ai appris… C'est une tragédie. Je suis désol-"

Gilbert lui coupa la parole en l'attirant contre lui.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne peux jamais sauver ceux que j'aime?" demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas les sauver. Ca ne dépendait pas de toi." murmura Roderich.

"J'aimerais pouvoir m'en persuader."

"Ecoute… Ca ne va pas être simple. Mais tu as un fils à élever maintenant. Peut-être… Que tu devrais moins te blâmer. Tu dois être fort, pour lui."

Gilbert sourit misérablement et écarta son frère.

"Tu as raison…"

Roderich inclina la tête et s'apprêta à le laisser passer pour quitter l'église.

"Hey, Roddy?"

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel pour le surnom.

"Oui?"

"Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là."

oOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Gilbert considéra l'option de retourner vivre à Munich, auprès d'Ulrich qui se faisait vieillissant et qui vivait toujours seul là-bas. Peut-être… Peut-être que ce serait plus sage que de rester à Paris. Son père les avait élevés tout seul, tous les trois. Il saurait mieux y faire que Gilbert seul.

Il commençait les cartons quand on frappa doucement à la porte de son appartement.

Il alla ouvrir, Ludwig dans les bras. Son visage se figea lorsqu'il découvrit Elizabeta.

"Gilbert. Bonjour."

"Bonjour. répondit-il froidement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Roderich ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je suis venue… Te présenter mes condoléances."

"C'est fort prévenant de ta part."

"Je peux?" demanda-t-elle en désignant l'appartement.

"Non. On déménage. C'est un désordre sans nom."

"Oh. Je vois. Je suppose que… Je vais te laisser, dans ce cas."

"Excellente idée." approuva Gilbert.

Elle parut blessée par cette dernière phrase. Elle tourna les talons, mais se résigna, et lui fit de nouveau face.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et l'écarta d'une main.

"Comment…" s'indigna-t-il. "Comment oses-tu venir jusqu'ici et… Et faire ça? Tu me dégoûtes, Elizabeta! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, et tu débarques si peu de temps après sa mort en espérant que je te tombe dans les bras? Tu me débectes! Sors d'ici! Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Va en enfer!"

Il claqua la porte et l'abandonna sur le palier.

oOo

Roderich rentra de l'opéra après une journée morose de répétition, et s'attendait à trouver Elizabeta pour l'accueillir.

"Liza?" appela-t-il.

La suite d'hôtel était silencieuse. Etrange. Peut-être était-elle sortie faire une course tant qu'ils étaient à Paris. Elle était assez friande des créations de la maison Chanel, et elle était en mesure de se les offrir désormais… Elle était probablement partie faire une folie ou l'autre dans les rues commerçantes.

Sur le guéridon près de l'entrée, Roderich trouva une enveloppe de papier blanc à son attention. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit, et y trouva un billet rédigé de l'écriture fine et déterminée de son épouse.

" _Pour tout le mal que je te cause depuis si longtemps, je te présente mes excuses. C'est terminé maintenant. Avec toute mon affection. Liza._ "

Roderich fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Il balaya la suite du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bagages défaits, sur le lit, les sacs retournés comme si elle avait cherché quelque chose dedans avec hâte.

Il entra dans la chambre, et retint en cri d'effroi. Elizabeta était allongée par terre, son corps formant un angle improbable. Sa tempe s'ornait d'une plaie circulaire nette et fraîche, ensanglantée. Ses yeux vitreux le dévisageaient sans le voir. Dans sa main, le petit pistolet qu'elle emmenait avec elle depuis toujours, craignant les mauvaises rencontres.

"Non… Non… Non!"

Roderich tomba à genoux. Il la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son visage blême et le mouillant de ses larmes.

Partie. Elle était partie.

Elle l'avait abandonné.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, pas vraiment. Lui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la décence ne serait-ce que d'essayer.

oOo

 _Janvier 1929._

Sa valise en main, le col de son manteau relevé, un chapeau sur la tête, Roderich se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer les voyageurs alentours.

Il ne trouva pas ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

"Roderich!" l'appela une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna.

Derrière lui, apparut le visage fatigué mais souriant de son frère. L'albinos donnait la main au petit Ludwig, et portait de l'autre leurs valises.

"Salut, Roddy."

"Bonjour!" répondit le cadet des Beilschmidt. "Nous y allons?"

"Certainement."

Ils montèrent dans le train à la suite de Roderich.

Direction Munich. Ils rentraient à la maison. L'étranger ne leur avait rien apporté de bon, finalement. Certes, Roderich était connu, désormais… Mais parcourir l'Europe sans elle ne lui disait rien.

Ils emmenaient Ludwig en Allemagne, auprès de son grand-père Ulrich.

Ils étaient partis frères séparés. Ils revenaient en paix et unis.

oOo

Ce fut presque douloureux pour Ulrich Beilschmidt d'accueillir ses fils chez lui le soir de leur retour. Il se réjouissait de les voir revenus sous son toit, mais il aurait préféré ne plus jamais les revoir que de savoir les raisons qui les avaient poussés à revenir vers lui, à la maison. La perte d'une épouse… Il était passé par là. Il comprenait le chagrin qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Il avait essayé, toute sa vie durant, de leur montrer un exemple à suivre. Il aurait aimé que pour ça, ils ne l'imitent pas.

Mais il les accueillit d'un sourire las, quoique chaleureux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il les serra dans ses bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et le soir, lorsqu'il s'endormit dans cette même chambre qu'il occupait depuis si longtemps, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cliché de ses trois fils. Pris en août 1913. Avant le départ de Ludwig pour Berlin, pour l'université. Debout devant le manoir, ils souriaient tous les trois au photographe, Ulrich en personne. Gilbert entourait de ses bras ses deux petits frères et offraient son habituel large sourire moqueur d'antan. Roderich arborait son sourire discret, Ludwig semblait plutôt gêné, mais heureux.

Où étaient-ils passés, ces trois jeunes hommes? Disparus… Appelé par la mort, construits et détruits par la vie. Toujours présents, finalement.

Dans sa mémoire.

Ce soir-là, malgré les meurtrissures infligées par la vie depuis, malgré les adieux et les retours, malgré les départs et les accueils, Ulrich s'endormit avec le sentiment d'être revenu au commencement de toute cette histoire. Par une journée d'automne, ces deux aînés demeurant à ses côtés, le plus jeune absent, mais toujours dans leurs cœurs et leurs pensées.

Tous trois présents, finalement.

Dans son cœur et désormais dans ses souvenirs.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin suivant, il espérait presque être revenu à ce jour d'automne, il espérait presque voir Roderich contempler les arbres rougeoyants dans la salle à manger, Gilbert revenir à cheval et lire une lettre de Ludwig.

Mais les automnes avaient passé, et l'hiver était arrivé.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Traductions

Hola. Busco el capitan Fernandez Carriedo. : Bonjour. Je cherche le capitaine Fernandez Carriedo. (espagnol)

Questo bastardo non e chi. Arriva. Aspetti. : ce bâtard n'est pas ici. Il arrive. Attendez. (italien)

Me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt : je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. (espagnol)

Non ho fortuna, cazzo : je n'ai pas de chance, putain (italien)

Notes

 _Antares_ est une étoile de la constellation du Scorpion. En recherchant des noms de bateaux espagnols, je suis tombée sur le nom de ce navire océanographique de l'Armada espagnole et j'ai repris le nom pour le bateau d'Antonio.

La République de Weimar est le nom que prit l'Allemagne après la chute de l'Empire Allemand, à la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Elle perdure de 1918 à 1933, année de l'ascension d'Hitler au pouvoir... Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Les années 1920 sont une décennie où Paris attire bon nombre d'artistes internationaux (Hemingway, Picasso, Francis Scott Fitzgerald et d'autres auteurs du courant de la _Génération perdue_ ). Il m'a donc paru plausible que des jeunes étudiants d'outre-Atlantique viennent y étudier eux aussi.

La maison _Chanel_ a été créée en 1910. Ses activités s'étendent et elle acquiert du renom dans les années vingt.

Autres

Je pense avoir commis une erreur en scindant cet OS, une bonne partie de l'émotion passe à la trappe me semble-t-il... N'hésitez pas à relire tout d'une traite!

Merci pour votre lecture! Une review?

Niniel.


End file.
